


Assistance

by StrappyCat295



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Feels, Gen, Monsters, Murder, Silas University, Vampires, Violence, let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappyCat295/pseuds/StrappyCat295
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power struggle of Silas has begun with Mattie's appearance and Baron Vordenberg's meddling. When a couple of new faces appear it's time for chaos to surge throughout the university. Will the chaos help or only make things much worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The appearance of Carmicheal Osman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So I know the summary is a bit sketchy but I wasn't exactly sure what to write. I'm still in the middle of writing this but I've got several segments done for this bit already. This is the first multi chapter piece I'm writing and hopefully this is liked just as much as my short piece.
> 
> So yeah this cuts in with the time line of Mattie turning up at Silas, this starts not long after that and I've tried to keep the events mentioned as best as I can so they match to the series. Constant re-watching of the show and making notes helps.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think, this is just kind of a setting the stage chapter, it does really pick up in the next one.
> 
> I'm not sure how it going to be upload time maybe once a week, we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power struggle of Silas has begun with Mattie's appearance and Baron Vordenberg's meddling. When a couple of new faces appear it's time for chaos to surge throughout the university. Will the chaos help or only make things much worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So I know the summary is a bit sketchy but I wasn't exactly sure what to write. I'm still in the middle of writing this but I've got several segments done for this bit already. This is the first multi chapter piece I'm writing and hopefully this is liked just as much as my short piece.
> 
> So yeah this cuts in with the time line of Mattie turning up at Silas, this starts not long after that and I've tried to keep the events mentioned as best as I can so they match to the series. Constant re-watching of the show and making notes helps.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think, this is just kind of a setting the stage chapter, it does really pick up in the next one.
> 
> I'm not sure how it going to be upload time maybe once a week, we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy.

For once the apartment was quiet. Lafontaine and Perry had ventured out of the building, Mattie was busy trying to sort out deals to do with the Angler-fish, the Summers and Zetas had been trying to sort out the turf wars and Vordenberg had been uncharacteristically quiet. Carmilla paused in reading and stretched out on the lounger. Her eyes drifting to Laura who sat in front of her laptop re-watching the entire Harry Potter series, cookie crumbs in her lap and Tardis mug in hand. Carmilla enjoyed the silence and the time alone with Laura. Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle causing Laura to turn around.

“What?” Laura asked curiously. Carmilla stifled a small laugh while seeing Laura with a hot chocolate moustache. Dork. Carmilla placed her book down before she got up and walked over. Laura keeping her eyes on her approaching girlfriend. Carmilla leaned down and used her thumb to wipe away any crumbs or chocolate from her mouth. Laura blushed slightly.

“Always messy,” Carmilla commented. “I was actually laughing because I find it amusing we have the entire building to ourselves and I'm reading while you're making a mess. We could be doing other things, you know?” Carmilla gave a playful smile before leaning in, kissing Laura before she could give a reply. Laura was left a bright shade of pink when Carmilla moved back.

“Oh,” she muttered trying to regain herself. Laura stood up and matched Carmilla. Placing her hands on Carmilla's shoulders, fiddling with her plaid shirt collar. “Well I can always wait to see the tri-wizard tournament.” Laura closed the gap with a passionate kiss as she gripped on to Carmilla's shirt, pulling her as close as possible. Carmilla's hand went around Laura back as she matched the intensity of the kiss. This didn't last long as the front door slammed shut, Carmilla groaned and tilted her head down.

“No doubt one of the ginger twins have got themselves into trouble,” Carmilla said annoyed. Was a few hours intimacy with her girlfriend too much to ask? Laura gave her a brief kiss.

“I'll handle it and be in the bedroom as soon as possible.” Carmilla gave a wide hopeful grin.

“I can wait. Please try and be quick, I know how much you love trouble, Hollis.” Carmilla wandered off to the bedroom while Laura adjusted herself.

Laura had to admit she was startled when a knock on the door sounded off instead of the regular walk in.

“Did they just knock?!” Carmilla shouted just as confused.

“Yeah!” Laura got up and walked over to the door, “must be feeling polite.” Laura opened the door and was startled by the sight of a man standing in front of her. The man was tall and in fine shape. How his grey suit and black shirt fit him snugly showed off his strong build. A smile came over his well structured face, lined with a well maintained small strip of facial hair down his chin. He shifted his black swept back hair slightly as it slipped slightly in front of his eyes.

“Well you aren't who I was expecting,” he said just as surprised as Laura. Laura was overwhelmed by his appearance and his strong British accent.

“Likewise,” she told him. He chuckled. “Sorry but who are you?”

“Oh right sorry I forgot to introduce myself,” he said holding out his hand for her to shake. She hesitantly stared at it for a moment before taking and shaking it, “Lord Carmicheal Osman. I'm looking for Miss Karnstein or the head of the board Matska Belmonde.”

“Laura Hollis,” she replied still just as confused. Did Carmilla know him? “I'm not sure where Mattie is but I can get Carmilla for you.” Carmicheal nodded.

“Of course Carmilla. That would be amazing thank you,” he said before walking into the apartment and looking around. Laura hesitated before walking off towards the bedroom.

Carmicheal walked over to the desk and looked at the assortment of junk food, dvd cases, pieces of scrap paper with notes and doodles on. He then got distracted by the window and looked across the large busy campus. There was a turf war happening in the distance, not surprisingly it was between the Summers and the Zetas. Couldn't they play nice for even one day? That isn't what had caused his distraction, from here he could see the starts of the crater where Lophi was being guarded. A smile crept briefly on his lips at the thought of going to see the fish.

Quick footsteps burst into the apartment, LaFontaine and Perry ran into the room as Laura and Carmilla came out of the bedroom. Carmilla confused by everything going on.

“Laura, we may have a problem. We just saw some power suit guy headed this way, he was stalking around where the library was and-” Lafontaine paused as Carmicheal cleared his throat, “and that's him. I'll be quiet.”

“Yeah. This is Carmicheal Osman, he is looking for Carm and Mattie,” Laura explained. Carmilla simply stared at him for a few minutes, he returned the look. Making it just as menacing. It didn't last long as both of them burst out laughing. Carmicheal cleared the gap with a few strides and wrapped his arms around Carmilla hugging her close, she did the same as he lifted her up off the floor briefly.

“Hey little sister, I've missed you,” he said with a smile.

“Missed you too, Car.” Carmilla moved back out of the hug to see the bewildered look on all of their faces.

“'Little sister?' You two are siblings?” Laura questioned.

“Just as much as Mattie is. Car is a vampire too, older than Mattie by about a couple of hundred years,” Carmilla answered. “I haven't seen you in at least forty years.” Carmicheal shrugged.

“I'm not one for being in large crowds or being close to Mother,” he said plainly.

“Should we go?” Perry asked quietly looking to Laura and LaF. Uncomfortable with the situation. Carmicheal looked at her and frowned.

“You look awfully familiar, you know that?” Carmicheal commented. Perry gave an uncomfortable smile.

“I've been told that before,” she told him before walking out, LaF following her closely. Laura shut the door and was unsure about the whole situation before her.

“So vampire brother and sister?” Laura said trying to make sure she had it right. Carmicheal nodded. “Wow your family just keeps coming out of the woodwork.”

“Well we're vampires and mother was very old, there are quite a few of us we just tend to keep scattered about. I mean you've seen Will and Mattie and others down in the fish crater. Car has just always liked to be more solitary. He and mother got into an argument over me and for everyone's sake he left,” Carmilla informed calmly.

“What happened?” Laura was now becoming inquisitive. Carmicheal hesitated, he cast a look towards Carmilla, he caught the uneasy look and shrugged off Laura's question.

“Just family related issues of how things should be handled.” Laura frowned and looked to Carmilla who left her side and walked over to the lounger, sitting down and picking up her blood cup she left on the side. Carmicheal smiled widely. “That's cute. You look all domesticated. Sippy cup and everything,” he mocked. Carmilla couldn't help but crack a smile.

“Keep that up, Dogbreath, and Mattie will be visiting you in the medical ward.” Carmicheal tutted.

“You can't even handle Mattie, how do you expect to take me down?” Carmilla scoffed in disbelief.

“Please Mattie can kick your ass, so don't sound you're tougher than her.”

“Don't know what you're talking about,” he said playfully.

“She shoved you off the tower of London back in the 1800's for being an ass. You're intimidated by her.” Carmicheal sighed as he remembered.

“Brand new suit and everything, completely ruined.” Carmicheal smiled. “Good times. Anyway do you know where she is? I need to talk to her.”

“Probably sorting something out with the whole trapped Angler-fish god and Corvae. More importantly why are you here?” Carmilla queried as Laura joined her on the lounger. Carmicheal gave a half smile before getting the chair from the desk and sitting down. He watched as Carmilla put her arm around Laura, it was clear to see she was nervous around him.

“Well I was supposed to meet Mattie in Morocco, cause a bit of trouble, the normal thing when we get together,” he paused and gave Laura an uneasy stare, Carmilla squeezed her, trying to comfort her. “But then your little snack there kicked up a fuss with mother and Mattie got called in to fix it. I decided since I haven't seen either of you in a while I would come and check what's going on. You know I don't like being left out.”

“But you hate people.”

“Most of the time yes but I do crave the attention of my sisters at times every few years.” Carmilla leaned back into th lounger, Laura going with her.

“Right. It wouldn't be the fact that now mother is gone you can actually have a look at the weird going on around here? You were always interested.” Carmicheal shrugged and stood up from the chair.

“You have your ways of having fun I have mine. No doubt Mattie will be around shortly, she always had a fondness of you her 'cute little monster',” he joked. “I'll come back this evening, if you see her keep a hold of her until I'm here.” Carmicheal walked over to Carmilla and kissed her on the forehead. “See you later, Kitten.”

“Dogbreath,” she replied, almost turning the word affectionate. Carmicheal cast a brief smile to Laura.

“Miss Hollis,” he said formally before walking out.

The door shut firmly behind him and Laura took a couple of minutes silence before turning to Carmilla. She had an curious look on her face, she was waiting for Laura to say something.

“That's your brother? A British lord?” Laura asked. “You have a brother and he's also a vampire? Dogbreath? And just what?” Laura looked flustered as she couldn't get all the questions out. Carmilla gave a gentle laugh and wrapped her arms around her bringing her back against her body. She rested her head over Laura's shoulder.

“Carmicheal is my brother and yes he was a lord when he was still alive, somewhere close to now what is London. He got raised before Mattie and despite me teasing him about not being able to take down Mattie he is pretty strong. He used to be a champion underground fighter and gang leader in Victorian London. But that was before everything with me and Mother,” Carmilla explained like it was every day information. “And I call him dogbreath because he can turn into a very large white wolf, imagine the size of panther me but as a wolf. He's big when we wants to be.”

“Does he have any super powers like Mattie?” Laura asked, resting her head against Carmilla's. Carmilla instinctively rubbed her cheek against Laura. “She has that whole super screech thing going on and I know you can set things on fire if you focus. What does he do?” Carmilla tucked her head down, almost looking guilty. Laura frowned noticing her reaction. “What's wrong?” She didn't answer for a few minutes, caught in her own thoughts. Laura took hold of Carm's hands and linked fingers.

“He has mastered using all the vampire abilities together but he doesn't actually have an ability. That's kind my fault,” Carmilla admitted, upset just thinking about it.

“Wanna talk about it?” Carmilla smiled but shook her head.

“Not right now, Cupcake.” It left Laura with a huge sense of curiosity but she knew not to push Carmilla for answers.


	2. Investor Osman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When spending time with your siblings gets interrupted it's always a good chance to check out the people of Silas and see what you're up against. Even if it means getting a little heated and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. New update!
> 
> So I realised summaries are hard for me write but I'm sure I'll get better with practice.
> 
> I've already got another four chapters at least ready for updating and I've decided I'll be updating on Wednesdays.  
> I did change the rating of this fan fic because writing further down the line it is getting more violent and yeah it's good.
> 
> There is a bit of violence in this chapter just a heads up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know.

Laura had made herself scarce when both Mattie and Carmicheal turned up to see Carmilla later on that evening. She didn't really fancy the idea of being the only human in the room. Carmicheal lounged back in a throne like chair, Mattie sat close to him in a comfy arm chair and Carmilla rested in the chair near the wall. A table sat between him and Mattie, a few different sized bottles on it, a deck of cards scattered about. Carmicheal had been talking about what he had been up to in the last twenty years, while Mattie made snarky comments about how some others actually had to be adult and had jobs to do. Carmilla sat there listening to the banter drinking out of her cup. She had missed this.

Carmicheal looked over to Carmilla and smiled. Seeing her drink out of a straw and cup amused him.

“So Carm, where's your walking lunchbox?” Carmicheal asked. This caused Mattie to smile into her glass as she went to drink. Carmilla stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Her name is Laura and she's with the idiot squad at some Zeta party. The Summers and Zetas are trying to do a peace pact or something equally as stupid.” Carmicheal nodded and picked up his drink. Carmilla knew the look on his face. “What?” He lowered his cup and glanced at Mattie who looked over to Carmilla. “Mattie, what did you tell him?” Mattie looked stunned for a moment as Carmilla shot looks between them both.

“Just the basics of your relationship, Darling. Young, innocent, slightly naive girl, who you gave everything for and ended up nearly killing yourself over, striking down mother in the process.” Carmicheal took a mouthful of his drink as Carmilla sighed.

“I don't expect you two to understand or approve-”

“Good because I don't,” Carmicheal said plainly. Both of them looked to him. “I think it's great that despite everything that has happened over the years that you can still find someone to love. I just don't understand why it has to some feeble short lifespan human. You should be wandering around as one of the most beautiful women to grace this planet. Not playing with your food.”

“Ultimately Car, it is her choice. Our little monster has always been headstrong,” Mattie intervened, she agreed with him but didn't want Carmilla to get upset.

A heavy drum beat announced itself from his jacket pocket. Putting down his glass, Carmicheal reached into his jacket that hung over the back of the chair and retrieved his ringing flip phone. He glanced at the name and stood up, a smile on his face as he answered.

“Hey you,” he said before walking out of the room to take the call in private. Carmilla moved from her chair and took place in Car's seat.

“Do you know why he is here?” Carmilla asked quietly. “He said it was to come see us but I don't know if that's just it.” Mattie shrugged.

“Who knows with him. He has never really been clear about his intentions or why he does things in general.”

“Laura feels uncomfortable around him-” Mattie let a short burst of laughter.

“And that surprises you? We are talking about your human interest here, she handles weird pretty well but this is Carmicheal. He's sacrificed a lot for you and he's your big brother, he has a lot of reason to be the way he does towards her.” Carmilla looked away from Mattie not wanting to think about the sacrifices he made for her. “You should tell her why. It might settle the little reporter's nerves.” Carmilla sighed. She maybe right but that wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

A loud bang of the front door followed by multiple people running interrupted their chat. Laura, Lafontaine, Perry, JP and Kirsch all ran in closely followed by Danny. All of them bruised and scratched up. Carmilla instantly stood up and went over to Laura as everyone moved further into the room trying to catch their breath.

“Laura, what happened?” Carmilla asked frantically as she saw the scratches on her cheeks and the small cut above her eyebrow.

“I'm fine,” Laura panted. “The alchemy club crashed the party, opened up some vortex thing and a Minotaur or something weird and Greek appeared. It started smashing everything. We just ran back here but the Corvae troops were less than friendly when we had to run past the crater-”

“Miss Belmonde!” An older voice shouted through, rushed footsteps followed by the clicking of a cane. Mattie sighed and looked to the door to see Vordenberg storm in. He was shocked to see the room full with the Silas students. Carmilla moved Laura away from him and over to the desk. Making sure Mattie was in between Laura and him.

“What do you want, Vordenberg? I'm in the middle of something,” Mattie asked rather hostile.

“I just finished speaking to the Board and-”

“Baron Vordenberg!” Carmicheal exclaimed happily as he walked into the room. Surprising everyone. Vordenberg turned around quickly. “You are just the man I'm after.” Carmilla and Mattie shot a confused glance to each other.

“Do I know you?” Vordenberg questioned, looking him up and down. Carmicheal shook his head but held out his hand for him to shake.

“No sir. My name is Lord Carmicheal Osman, I'm an investor. Looking into owning some of Silas property,” Carmicheal introduced, shaking Vordenberg's hand firmly. “I must admit it's quite an honour to finally meet you. I've been told about the great Vordenberg family and I can see what all the fuss is about.” Vordenberg stood quite proud in that moment.

“Well we are quite an achieved family-”

“So I've heard,” Carmicheal interrupted with a wide grin. “Vampire slayer right? Just the last few sneaky ones left. The sickening species.”

“You heard correctly and I'm glad we share the same opinion, such a nice lad. I can only wonder why you would be talking to Miss Belmonde.”

“As I said I'm an investor and am looking for a rather important piece of property. Miss Belmonde is in charge of the board and all business goes through her. I'm hoping I could come to some sort of mutual interested deal.” Mattie frowned, he wasn't playing around now. He was serious about the property.

“Miss Belmonde is in charge for now, she should be able to-” Carmicheal's face went serious.

“For now? Is there going to be a change in management?” Vordenberg flicked his eyes around the room looking at all the battered and worn students. Mattie held a sour glare on her face.

“Some people do not agree with Miss Belmonde's methods, the cuts she is doing, the resources she is taking away. It's impacting the school and students greatly.” Carmicheal nodded.

“I'm sure. Well I might have to talk my business of property with you then since you seem to care about the well-being of this university. We should leave all this lot to themselves tonight. It looks like the children want to bother the adults.” Vordenberg nodded and exited the way he came. Carmicheal walked him out to the front door. “You'll have to excuse me I forgot my jacket. We should talk in the morning.” Carmicheal shut the door and locked it before Vordenberg could talk again.

Walking back into the apartment Carmicheal typed on his phone, not paying attention that all eyes where on him as he leaned against the doorway. Mattie cleared her throat getting him to look up as he hit send.

“Car, what was that, Darling?” Mattie asked standing up and walking over. Carmicheal slid his phone into his pocket and sighed.

“That was me finding out exactly where we stand and not being associated with you all.”

“What do you care? You're proud of who you are,” Carmilla commented, her arm around Laura's shoulder as she perched on the edge of the desk. Carmicheal stared coldly at her.

“You've chosen bad company to keep. Do you not realise your little girlfriend and all these children will hand over Mattie if they think that's what would get them what they want?”

“I'm sorry but who the hell are you?” Danny snapped. Carmicheal shot a cold glare at her.

“This isn't your business, Red, so shut it,” Carmicheal said annoyed.

“Not my business? You're talking about us like we're idiots, call us children and saying that what happens with this school doesn't concern us. We are students here, all of this matters.” Carmicheal gave a smirk before looking to all of them then back to Danny.

“Of course and look where your concern and trying to help has gotten you so far. Dead newspaper kids, re-animating a corpse which I actually have to admit is very impress, threats, attacked by crows and god knows what else. All because some child believed she could make the campus a 'safer place.'” Carmilla stepped away from Laura and sized up to him.

“Be careful what you say about her,” Carmilla warned, her fangs baring slightly. Carmicheal gave a gentle smile and cupped her chin between his index finger and his thumb.

“You want your girlfriend then fine keep her but if she or any of these morons hurt Mattie, no one will stop my carnage.”

Mattie didn't even have to look around to know what was going to happen. One minute Carmicheal was in the doorway the next he wasn't. Carmilla had tackled him at high speed, she knocked him into another room where a fight broke out.

Carmilla ignored the shouts to stop from Laura as bites, scratches, and fists connected with each other. Snarls and loud hisses coming from the siblings. Everyone crowded around the room watching them. Mattie rolled her eyes before walked past them all and stopped in front of the fighting vampires. Mattie cleared her throat and both of them stopped. Carmilla clung onto his arm, her fangs sunk into his forearm, blood pouring down from it and claw like gashes across his ribcage. Carmicheal had his hand in Carmilla's hair trying to pull her off, she had a scratched up face, a bite on her shoulder and a cut on her cheek.

Carmilla slowly let go of him, bloody drooling from her mouth as she moved. Carmicheal groaned and yanked her hair before letting go, she moaned and slapped him hard. Both of them stopped as Mattie clicked her fingers.

“Enough!” she ordered. “Car, get your stuff and get out. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll take care of Carm now.” Carmicheal moaned as he stood up, blood sliding from the gashes under his ripped shirt. Sighing he put his hands on his ribcage and looked round to Carmilla who remained sitting on the floor.

“Seriously my shirt? You ruin my new shirt?” he asked with a smile. Carmilla didn't return it.

“You're lucky I didn't go for your throat!” Carmicheal limped off to get his coat and then left as quickly as his damaged limbs would allow. Mattie crouched down beside Carmilla who looked away from Laura and everyone.

“Everyone except the lab geek leave. I need your to help clean her up,” Mattie said without looking over. Lafontaine nodded and ran quickly out of the room to get medicals supplies. Laura watched Carmilla even as Kirsch led her off.

“What about the Minotaur?” Danny questioned, her voice stern.

“Corvae will have handled it by now,” Mattie said turning to face her. Standing up she walked over to her. “Despite you not liking me or any of my family you should trust that what I'm doing is best for the school and that there are things out there that are a lot worse than me. Now please take Laura and the others out of here so I can tend to my sister.”

Lafontaine came back as Danny walked off, medical box in hand. Mattie helped Carmilla stand up and lead her back into the apartment. She moaned as she limped and then lumped down into a chair. LaF cleared some space on the table and put the box down before getting antiseptic spray and a cloth.

“You guys have like the whole super healing deal going on, am I right?” LaF questioned. “I just need to clean, not stitches.” Carmilla groaned as she moved, her shoulder tightening, the bite stinging.

“Just clean me up and give me blood. I'll be fine by tomorrow afternoon,” Carmilla told her. Mattie passed Carmilla her cup.

“Err before you drink can you just wipe down your mouth, get rid of that blood. Just so I can see if you've got any wounds near your mouth.” LaF held out a cloth. Carmilla took it and wiped her brother's blood off her face.

“I'm fine you don't have to be scared,” Carmilla teased before sticking the straw in her mouth and drinking. LaF gave an uncomfortable laugh as they moved Carmilla's t-shirt so they could see the bite on her shoulder clearly.

“Why would I be scared? I just saw you and your brother get into a fight after getting threatened by him. Nothing scary about that at all,” They commented before spraying some antiseptic onto the bite. Carmilla groaned through clenched teeth. “Though you did prove one of my thoeries right about you actually having four fangs instead of two. Two up top and two smaller ones at the bottom-”

“Okay enough rambling,” Mattie said plainly. Causing LaF to silence quickly and just continue working. “Carm, what were you thinking?”

“My brother's an asshole who doesn't know when to shut it,” Carmilla answered moodily. LaF tried not to smirk as they taped a bit of bandage over the bite.

“He's older than you and was making a point that you clearly didn't want to see-”

“Mattie, I don't want to hear it right now. I just want to go to bed,” Carmilla interrupted. Mattie looked surprised. LaF took the moment of silence to spray some antiseptic on a cloth and start cleaning the cut on Carmilla's cheek, she grimaced but didn't make a sound. Mattie stood up straight and nodded.

“Fine, we'll discuss this later but you should think about what he said. He isn't wrong,” Mattie told her sternly. Mattie looked to LaF. “Finish up with her then tell the Summer that I'll personally go makes sure this Minotaur situation has been taken care of.” LaF nodded quickly and continued to work. Mattie stalked off leaving an awkward silence. LaF finished up quickly and helped Carmilla stand up.

“I could get Laura if you wanted,” LaF said awkwardly. Carmilla shook her head.

“Just tell her I'm fine and have to lay down... thanks,” Carm said before limping to the bedroom. LaF let out a large sigh before they turned and went upstairs. That was too intense.


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hesitantly Carmilla tells Laura a little more about her brother and the experiences they gone through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit of a short chapter but it explains quite a bit. Just Carmilla and Laura in this chapter. A couple of larger chapters are coming up soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Updates are every Wednesday and now on Saturday too.

It wasn't long since Carmilla had laid down to rest that Laura appeared in the doorway. Carmilla looked up from her pillowed and sighed annoyed.

“Hey,” Laura said gently. It took Carmilla a minute or so to reply.

“Hey. I told them not to send you down,” Carmilla grumbled. Laura walked over and sat on the edge of the bed kicking off her converse.

“I know, but I was worried and wanted to see you. That looked like quite the fight and I'm guessing it's not easy when fighting with siblings. Wanna talk about it?” Carmilla remained quiet as Laura crawled up the bed to her and laid beside her. Carmilla avoided all eye contact and laid on her side, fiddling with the sheets. Laura watched her closely trying to gauge the expression on her face. “It's been an intense day-” Carmilla clutched the sheets.

“I'm the reason Carmicheal doesn't have any powers and that's to do with why he makes you uncomfortable,” Carmilla said quickly, her voice pained. “It's one of the reasons why we fought today.” Her voice slowed as Laura reached down, taking hold of her hand. “Mattie said I should tell you, help you understand why Car is like how he is.” Carmilla looked up with wide eyes, hoping that Laura wasn't judging. Laura just gave her a simple smile and moved against the headboard. Carmilla groaned as she sat up, moaning slightly with pain. She rested her head on Laura as her arm went around Carmilla.

“Tell me whatever you need,” she told her gently. Carmilla felt comforted, she wondered how long that would last.

“Car has always been a behind the scenes kind of guy, since I've known him anyway. He can be loud and forward, make an idiot out of himself and an asshole but he's smart too. Car always kept his actions and thoughts mostly to himself, me and Mattie the exception from time to time. I know at one point he was a knight a long time ago competing in jousting and melee tournaments. He was an important part of the Silas University board, he has a long and complicated history to do with Mother and her business,” Carmilla explained, her voice low. “I hated him at first, he would tease me constantly and always go out of his way to embarrass me. It was beyond annoying. Mattie would always play along but she would scold him if he took it too far. I confided in Mattie one night about how Car treated me and then she explained that he cares greatly that he is just being a brother. I found out firsthand that he cared when he helped save me from a bunch of hunters.” Laura watched her carefully.

“Hunters?” Carmilla gave the smallest of nods.

“I had just finished a mark. The daughter of a lord. His daughter was a wretched little woman but naive. After she went missing the lord sent out hunters to track me down, find out what happened. Mother did nothing, she expected me to be able to get out of it by myself. I was still learning all of my new talents. Carmicheal saw I was in trouble and that's when he committed his first wrong act against Mother and when I first saw him use his ability.” Carmilla had gone distant, reliving the memory clearly in her mind. “I was wounded and trapped in an alleyway, the hunters had set up a very clever trap to lock me in a dead end. It worked. I was terrified all I could think was that I was going to die alone. When this loud piercing howl echoed through the entire alley, Carmicheal appeared terrifying the hunters as this massive wolf. They scattered momentarily giving Car enough room to get to me, placing himself between me and the hunters. I thought he was mad for doing that-”

“Sounds brave,” Laura remarked.

“It was. He turned into his human form right before them. They called him 'the devil' 'an abomination' they planned to kill him right there but when the first person made a move a flash of silver happened, followed by a spray of blood and then the head of the hunter rolling across the ground. Car had only smiled, the dead hunter's blade was covered in blood and floated mid air where the body slumped. The others ran as fast as they possibly could and we didn't stay long enough to find out if they came back.”

“Wait what?” Laura interrupted shocked. “He smiles and someone got beheaded?” Carmilla couldn't help but grin.

“It turns out he could move things with just a thought. They would do exactly as he wanted,” Carmilla clarified. Laura stared blankly unsure what to think. She had guessed there must have been multiple abilities different to each vampire but telekinesis seemed on a whole different level to combustion of books and sonic screeching.

“How did he lose a power like that?” Carmilla went back to being quiet. Laura gave a soft kiss on her forehead. “It's okay if you want to wait to tell me, I can imagine this is hard to talk about.”

“Carmicheal was punished for helping me out with that. 'How is she ever going to learn if you help her?'” Carmilla recited. “He was fearless and just replied 'How is she going to help us if she's dead?' he got locked in the manor dungeon without blood for a month. He was passed out when they dragged him upstairs, Mother used some spell to wake him and told him that if he ever spoke back to her again he would pay a far greater cost.”

“She took away his power-” Carmilla nodded.

“It was after everything happened with Ell. The only reason I'm alive is because Carmicheal argued back. I think Mother had planned a worst fate for me than burying me in a stifling box filled with blood. Carmicheal argued that I should be kept alive. That despite my mistakes over the years I was a greater help than a hindrance. I was shoved into that box and buried. Despite how deep I was in the ground I could still hear him scream as she ripped the power right out of his skull. The fun of having enhanced senses.” Carmilla paused and snuggled close to Laura, who held her with as much comfort as she could give.

“I'm so sorry. That's horrible,” Laura said quietly. “You don't have to say anything else, we can just lay here. It's okay-”

“It's why he purposely targeted you today, trying to make you as uncomfortable as possible. He sees you as a threat. You have to be careful around him. If he catches you alone or even if I'm in the room, you've always got to be on your guard with him. He's a sneaky bastard.”

“Trust me I will be. I don't like the idea of carnage or anything else that involves pain. I'll be careful... Carm, thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you want me to understand your family.” Carmilla gave a dismissive grunt. Wanting to make it seem like nothing.

Nothing else was said, Laura just let Carmilla fall asleep on her. Laura couldn't rest as easy. Her thoughts going over every part of Carmilla's story. It was unsettling and Laura felt that she needed to know more about Carmicheal


	4. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans have to change and adapt. What better place to change than Silas campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So Vampire time! Fangs and some gore. It's not a vampire story if there isn't biting, bloodsucking and violence.
> 
> Shortish chapter but will be made up for on the next chapter which has a lot in and is a bit larger.  
> Hope you enjoy this. Let me know.
> 
> Updates are Wednesday and Saturday.

Carmicheal had managed to slip on his jacket over the bloody arm wound. He kept it by his side as he walked past a group of students. He walked over to a bench under a tree and sat down. He awkwardly pulled out his phone and hit redial. Hoping that he would be answered quickly.

As the phone rung he watched the campus grounds. He saw groups of people walk quickly through the grounds. Avoiding pits of lava, time disorientation portals, hopping over large cracks in the ground which had left damage from the earthquakes. Just a average night on the Silas campus. It was then he noticed a young girl stopping mid-walk to light a cigarette. Perfect.

Carmicheal shut the phone and pushed himself off the bench and walked over to her. Carmicheal made himself known by clearing his throat as he approached her, she turned around startled. The girl stared at him unsure what he wanted. The girl didn't really standout among a crowd, she looked tired with messy ponytail and bare minimum makeup. Too many late nights studying. Her t-shirt and cardigan were creased, her boots scuffed, and her trousers dirty with paint. Carmicheal gave a small smile. Perfect.

“Can I help you?” she asked cautiously.

“Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to stare,” Carmicheal pointed to her fag. “I was wondering do you have a spare one I could pinch off you? I just got told I have to redo all of my research papers due to a 'unreliable source.'” The girl smiled widely and reached in her pocket retrieving the lighter and box. She took out a fag and handed one to him, he slipped it in between his lips before she lit it. He took a deep drag and held the smoke in his mouth. The woman watched him with an interest. He looked at her and held out his hand as he blew out the smoke. “My name's Car.”

“Sasha,” she replied as she shook his hand. “So redoing all your research again that blows.” Carmicheal nodded in agreement as he continued to smoke.

“Yeah. Hopefully though I can find a more reliable source this time. I was hoping to use the library but you know it kind of vanished.” Sasha dropped her cigarette on the ground and crushed it out with the heel of her boot.

“That's Silas for you,” she laughed. “So what class are you taking?” Carmicheal was looking at the end of his fag as he blew out smoke.

“Supernatural studies. God knows this school has enough weird stuff going on,” he answered without giving much thought. He turned his attention back to Sasha. “I hate to trouble you even more but I spoke with one of the board members earlier, a Baron Vordenberg, do you know where I can find him?” Sasha nodded.

“Yeah I can take you there it's on the way back to my dorm.” Sasha began walking as Carmicheal dropped the butt of his fag, a sick grin on his face.

“Thank you,” he said catching up.

They walked a little while, chatting mindlessly about all the weird going on recently. All the time Carmicheal kept his grin. Sasha stopped by a direction post in the path. She pointed to the large building up the left path.

“That's where the board members stay. Vordenberg will probably be there,” Sasha told him. “I'm this way.” She pointed to the building off the right path. “You know this meeting hasn't been unpleasant, would you want to hang out at all or something?” Carmicheal turned his gaze from the building to her.

“I would but I'm about to make this meeting unpleasant for you,” Carmicheal replied honestly. Sasha hadn't fully registered his words when she felt the post hit her back and sharp fangs sink deep into her throat. He kept on hand on the post keeping her locked between that and his body. She moaned and she struggled, trying to push him away but the more she did the weaker she became. Interrupting them his phone went off, he pulled his head away from her neck, blood staining his mouth. He reached with his bad arm into his pocket, groaning he pulled out his phone, flicked it open and answered.

“Sorry. I missed your call. I was out getting someone to eat,” the young man told him. Carmicheal smiled, it was good to hear his voice.

“Is your meal still alive?” he asked, hoping that they were.

“Yeah I was going to call you and see when you where gonna be back. Share dinner, you know?”

“Lars, that's sweet,” Carmicheal replied, blushing slightly at the thought. “I need you though to bring dinner to the board of governors building. I need someone to send a message. We can hunt afterwards.”

“Alright, see you in a few minutes, Car.”

“Oh I need you to bring my satchel too,” he said rushed. Lars chuckled gently.

“Been busy already? Dinner and your satchel.” Lars hung up, Carmicheal couldn't help but smile. 

Looking back to Sasha who was barely alive, he put her arm over his shoulder and walked her down the left path a little, sitting her on a bench underneath a tree. It was practically hidden in the shadows this time of night.

“I'm really grateful for all the help you're giving me with this. Not only by helping me heal, thanks to a fight with my sister, but you'll be part of a very important message. Your death will be one of the most important parts of your life.” Carmicheal looked her over and sank his teeth back into her. Not to drain but to kill. She gave out a gasp and he moved away. Letting her have a dying breath. She slumped against him, he sniffed as he let her body rest there, his arm going around her shoulders. If anyone did happen to spot them, it wouldn't look too odd. Just a couple enjoying private time.

A fast amount of footsteps rushed up to the bench followed by a solid thump as a bound and gagged body hit the ground. Carmicheal stood up as he saw Lars before him. Sasha's body slumped on to the bench. Carmicheal hugged Lars close who held him back. His short messy blond hair pressing against Carmicheal's cheek. Lars sniffed loudly and looked to him with a frown.

“You've fed.” Lars sniffed again and went to move away in disgust but Carmicheal kept a playful grip around his waist. “Oh my god you've been smoking, fed on a smoker. Gross.” He moved himself close to Lars's face and followed him as he tried to move away.

“Aww come on you know you want to kiss me,” he teased. Lars stopped squirming and stared at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Yeah but not when you taste like that.” Carmicheal let go of him and laughed before looking down at the wide eyed terrified bound man on the ground. 

“One of Zetas. Split from his brothers to go get a keg, grabbed him as soon as he was out of view,” Lars explained as Carmicheal put an arm over his shoulder. “What do you want him for?” he asked with a frown, turning to look at Carmicheal. He looked to Sasha and then to the board building.

“I've decided to change the plan slightly. I saw Vordenberg tonight, he popped up kind of unannounced. He made a mention of wanting to change of management-”

“Him really, instead of your sister?” Lars said in surprise. “Vordenberg would be stupid to take Mattie on.”

“Yeah I know, he's a coward but he's a snake. I think he is planning to use the children that hang around Carmilla to help get Mattie out of the way. She is bold and kinda stubborn, she pushes through what she wants but doesn't judge how far it pushes other people.” Carmicheal looked to Lars with a smile. “So as the oldest sibling I'm going to cause mayhem and get Vordenberg off her back.” Lars frowned.

“Why not just take out the children too? If you think they are a threat-”

“Carmilla is in a relationship with one of them and the rest are the girlfriend's friends. Unless I want a further fight with Carm I have to attack this problem from the outside. Keep them focused on something else.” Lars laughed dryly as he reached into the satchel across his body. He pulled out a hand axe and a large kitchen knife.

“Your sister does have a choice in partners.” Carmicheal nodded as he took the axe off him.

“I'll take the axe and sort out the girl, don't want to ruin your shirt,” he told Lars before moving over to the bench. He took off his jacket, the bite on his arm healing. The wonders of knowing your vampiric talents and being able to use them to maximum effect. Healing was faster for him than Mattie or Carmilla.

Chucking his jacket to Lars who caught it, Carmicheal looked over Sasha's body. Figuring out the best method for his needs. He grabbed her body and pulled her off the bench, he moved her on to her back and gripped the axe tightly, lining it up. With a sharp breath he raised the axe above his head and then brought it down embedding the axe in her chest. Cracking bones and ripping flesh. He yanked the axe out, splatters of blood came off the axe and went across his face. Lars bit his lip staring at Carmicheal as he moved to her other side and did the same again. As he pulled it out, Lars came round to admire Carmicheal's handy work. The axe blows had cut a perfect V into her chest.

“Now just for the boy,” Carmicheal said with a sigh. The Zeta shook his head, panicking and horrified by what he just witnessed.

Lars took the axe from Carmicheal and handed him the knife. He grabbed the Zeta by the binds on his wrists, lifting him up effortlessly before pressed the knife against his cheek. The Zeta whimpered under the gag.

“You listening to me, frat boy? You're going to want all of that tiny bro brain to pay attention right now,” Carmicheal questioned. The Zeta gave a mumble that let him know he was. “Alright in a minute we are going to take you over to that house. I'm then going to cut your forearm open-” The Zeta struggled against him but stopped when the knife was pressed against his jugular. “I will split your throat without a second thought if you try to move again,” he warned.

“Please-” The Zeta managed to beg from under the gag. Lars walked over and tightened it, making sure nothing would escape. Carmicheal continued.

“I'm going to cut your arm open and across the door using your blood you're going to write 'Something wicked this way comes' and then mark a large V underneath. Either you do it that way or I'll slit your throat and do it myself. Pick.” Almost instantly he looked down to his arm and grunted.

“Smart man,” Lars said with a smile before taking him off Carmicheal along with the knife and led them over to the house. Carmicheal picked up Sasha and slung her over his shoulder. He looked round to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. He walked over to see Lars cutting the Zeta's arm multiple times and soak up the blood with the sleeve of his letterman jacket. He started to write frantically across the door. Mopping up more blood from his arm as the writing became faint.

Zeta was kneeling down near the bottom of the door finishing the V when Carmicheal nudged Lars. Lars looked around and saw the sadistic grin on his face. Lars knew what to do. Lars walked over to the Zeta who was slouched by the door, light headed with panic and blood-loss. Grabbing hold of him by the back of his collar, he pulled him up and clamped his fangs down into his throat, his gasps of pain stifled by his gag. It didn't take long to drain him, Lars lowered him to the door, he collected some of the Zeta's blood from his lip and marked a V on his forehead. Carmicheal brought Sasha's body over, placing it beside the Zeta.

“Perfect,” Carmicheal said admiring their work. A bloody but simple message. Change and chaos had come to Silas and there was only one target: Vordenberg. Anyone else that got hurt would simply be collateral damage. Lars rested his head against Carmicheal's shoulder.

“So dinner?” he questioned. Lars was stopped as Carmicheal grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him close. Lars stared at him and didn't have to wait long or Carmicheal to assault his mouth with demanding kisses, taking the Zeta's blood from his lips. Lars moved back sucking in his lips lightly, trying to calm down the sting. He didn't mind it and couldn't help stare as Carmicheal's eyes went completely black.

“Dinner can wait, there's something else I'm more interested in right now,” he replied playfully. Lars grinned before leading him some where far more private.


	5. Family Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family lunches are always interesting. Vampire siblings, the girlfriend, her friends, light and awkward conversation, death threats and arguments. The normal things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's wednesday which means update time. Yay!  
> I really like this chapter, it's longer than the last couple. Has a lot in, it was fun to write.
> 
> Just a little warning. There is a brief mention of suicide in this chapter. It's nothing graphic kind of a passing comment but I just thought I'd give a warning, don't want to trigger anyone.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> Updates are Wednesday and Saturdays.

Lars and Carmicheal walked into the ground floor of the Dean's building, shutting the front door behind them. Lars kept close to him unsure what to expect. They could hear people wandering around but unsure where they are from. Carmicheal kept a tight grip on the small tin he had in his hands. They walked through to the apartment and looked in to find it empty. Lars frowned, he looked up the stairs but couldn't see anyone.

“Can I be of some assistance?” J.P asked appearing from a doorway down the corridor. He stood neatly, waiting for an answer of some kind. His smart clothes powdered lightly with flour. J.P noticed them staring, he looked down and patted himself down. “Awfully sorry. A bit hectic in the kitchen I'm afraid.” Carmicheal smiled widely.

“It's not a problem, I'm looking for either Carmilla or Mattie,” he told him. J.P frowned.

“Ah. Well Miss Belmonde is off campus in a meeting with a couple of land owners, she left late last night, but did say she would try to be here for two and I'm unsure if Miss Karnstein will see you right now. Given the situation last night.” Carmicheal gave a small smile and went to walk up the corridor by J.P walked forward, he stopped them going anywhere. The moment of confrontation caused Carmicheal to briefly glare. “I'm awfully sorry to stop you but Miss Karnstein scares me more than you, sir.”

“J.P,” Carmilla called from the doorway, eyeing Carmicheal coldly. “I've got this handled thanks.” J.P smiled and walked back down towards the kitchen. Carmilla strode past him and led them into the apartment.

Carmilla shut the door behind them and stood in front of it. Her eyes cold as she waited for a reason why he was here. Carmicheal lifted up the tin to show her.

“An apology,” he said offering the box to her. With a frown she stepped forward and took it, moving back to the door she opened the tin and smiled as she saw freshly made cookies. She looked up, a small smile pressed on her lips.

“You don't cook,” she replied simply, not rejecting the cookies as she shut the tin.

“I don't but Lars does,” Carmicheal told her casually. He looked to Lars his smile growing larger. Carmilla noticed. “This is Lars.”

“Car speaks of you rather fondly. It's good to put a face to the name.” Carmilla's smile went crooked as she looked at them both.

“Uh-huh and um who would you be to my brother?” Lars and Carmicheal looked at each other unsure how to answer. Carmilla crossed her arms as she watched them trying to figure out the words.

“Vampiric life partner?” Lars said slightly unsure. Carmicheal nodded swiftly.

“Vampiric life partner.” Carmilla looked intrigued.

“No that can't be right. You don't date ever. You've always been by yourself, every time I've seen you. Why would you have a boyfriend now and do you know how weird that is? He's like your brother if he is a vampire.” Lars looked uncomfortable. “Sorry it's just odd.”

“First of all Vampiric life partner-” Carmicheal corrected.

“Boyfriend,” she interrupted under her breath. He chose to ignore it.

“And second he's not from Mother's spawn. He was bit not raised like us.” Carmilla's face dropped. Carmicheal took hold of the left collar of Lars's white shirt, he pulled it back and down to show her the deep scar marks from a large set of fangs. “So it's not weird that I have a Vampiric life partner.”

“It's weird that you keep calling him that instead of your boyfriend,” she remarked as she took a closer look at the fang scars. Carmicheal groaned as he let go of the collar.

“He isn't my boyfriend that's why I don't call him that.” Carmilla smiled with disbelief.

“Alright, whatever,” Carmilla said casually as she backed down. “He's your 'vampiric life partner' and yeah I accept your apology. Thank you.” Carmicheal smiled before he walked over and hugged her. She let him for a minute before shrugging him off. “That's enough. If you wanna wait for Mattie you can, she shouldn't be much longer. The halfwits are trying to cook pancakes and stuff. You can join us, if you promise to behave around Laura.” Carmicheal looked to Lars, who gave a nod.

“We'd love to,” he replied happily. Carmilla opened the door and led them through to the kitchen. Praying that this wouldn't be a disaster.

****

Half an hour had passed, Perry had began tidying up all the mess everyone was making, Lars had offered to show LaF and J.P how to flip pancakes properly, while Laura sat on Carmilla's lap at the large table stealing some of the apology cookies. Carmicheal sat there, cup of coffee in hand and watched the group carefully. He enjoyed the simple moments.

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” Carmicheal said suddenly before looking to Laura. Both her and Carmilla surprised. “I know I made you uncomfortable. I do that when it comes to my siblings, I'm over protective. Being a protector is my nature, it's what I was raised to be. I can see you care greatly about your friends and about Carmilla. I should try to think about the fact she is happy, should try to be more understanding with it.” Laura gave a wide smile as he began to drink.

“It's okay. Carm explained a few things last night, how much you care and what you gave up for her...” Carmicheal lowered his cup and shot a glance at Carmilla, she ignored the looked and just turned her attention to the cookie she had taken from the tin. “I'm sorry is this something I shouldn't bring up?”

“It's fine. I'm just a little surprised she spoke about it. It's not a fond memory for either of us.”

“She wants me to understand you better. It's clear you mean a lot to her and she means a lot to me so-” Car smiled understanding where she was going. “And I'm not an idiot. I know that's an apology for when we first met, not for the whole 'carnage' thing.”

“Yeah I'm not sorry for being truthful there. You do what you got to do and I'll do the same I just hope for Carmilla's sake we don't clash.”

“Car,” Carmilla said getting annoyed. He raised his hands in submission. Laura smiled.

“That's all I'm saying. Backing down now,” he said honestly. “I'm just being honest with your girlfriend.” Laura nudged Carmilla slightly.

“It's okay. I get it, death threats come with your family,” she said playfully. Carmilla couldn't help but smile as she took another cookie out of the tin before Laura ate them all.

****

Not ten minutes later after pancakes and bacon had been served, Mattie opened the door and walked into the busy kitchen. A tired expression on her face. Both of the siblings looked to her.

“Everything alright?” Carmilla questioned concerned. Mattie sighed and walked over to the fridge, retrieving a carton of blood.

“I hate this little cesspool of a town. Landowners, ha! More like backward farmers who wouldn't know the sharp end of a pitchfork,” she commented as she walked over to the cupboard and got a mug, filling it with blood and taking a large gulp.

Carmicheal went back to cutting up his bacon as Mattie continued to rant for a good five minutes. LaF, J.P and Laura argued playfully about the best topping for pancakes, while Lars and Perry spoke about how to make the perfect brownie. Only the siblings paid attention to each other.

Mattie's rant paused momentarily when she saw Lars. She walked over to him and took hold of his chin, lifting his head up to face her. She frowned slightly.

“Who's this, Car?” Mattie asked curiously, looking to him but keeping hold of Lars's chin. Carmilla got to it before he did.

“That's his boyfriend,” she teased before drinking from her cup and straw. Carmicheal shot a glare at her. Mattie's frowned increased.

“You don't date you have that odd bloodlust sex thing but you don't date ever. So who is this?” she replied. The edge to her voice made the room go quiet and all eyes turn to them.

“He's not my boyfriend-”

“Oh right, he's your 'Vampiric life partner',” Carmilla corrected herself. Mattie let go of Lars and pulled his collar aside, checking for a mark before it even being mentioned. She saw the scar mark and moved her hand quickly.

“Car, a moment,” she said sternly before walking to the door, waiting for him. Carmilla watched them carefully not understanding the seriousness. Carmicheal put down his cutlery and stood up, Lars gave him a sorry look, Carmicheal just smiled before joining Mattie.

Mattie shut the door firmly behind them and moved down down the corridor. Carmicheal leaned against the wall, waiting for it.

“He's not a danger, Mattie,” Carmicheal told her plainly. “I wouldn't bring him here if I thought he was going to be an issue.”

“He is feral, Car,” Mattie snapped. “Do you even know who brought him back? How he was brought back? Why?” There was a pause, Carmicheal didn't say anything. It infuriated her. “Do you realise how dangerous he could be? We don't know anything about him.”

“He's a vampire, Mattie, of course he is dangerous but no more than us. I know who created him, that he was brought back by blood for blood and he was brought back because the person could do it.”

“And you know all of that because he told you?” Mattie questioned skeptically. Carmicheal sighed.

“Because I was there when it happened. He is barely 60 years. I watched him turn and he's been with me ever since.” Mattie watched him carefully, something didn't add up.

“Did you turn him?” Mattie's voice was stern and her expression serious. Carmicheal looked to the floor awkwardly. “Car, did you?” Carmicheal clenched his hands into fists.

“If I tell you what happened will you back off?” Mattie stared at him and nodded, her expression softening slightly. “Yeah I'm the reason he is walking around. For like the last 90 years or something I've been collecting weapons, books, armour, all different kind of relics. Just as something to do really. I purchased a set of books that had been recovered from a sunken temple. It said about a cult of Vampires and how most of them took a passage to gain the ability to create more. Honestly I thought it was a bunch of rubbish but they were an interesting read.”

“You read a book and you can now make vampires?” Mattie questioned uncertainly.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds like an instruction manual, it's more complicated than that.” Carmicheal paused. “So I was in the States a few years later, I went to the top of the building roof I had a rented apartment in. Just to get some air, I was restless. That's when I found Lars, he was standing on the edge of the roof, trying to convince himself to jump. You could just smell how scared he was.”

“You saved a suicider?”

“Not intentionally. I started to talk to him, trying to get him off the ledge mainly because I hadn't eaten and you know why let him go to waste if he was just gonna jump,” he answered honestly. Mattie couldn't hide the smile that quickly split across her lips. “But we talked for a lot longer than expected and when he told me why it he was going to jump it didn't seem right to eat him.”

“So you got talked out of a meal and turned him instead?” Carmicheal let out an annoyed growl.

“Will you stop interrupting and let me explain?” Mattie stared at him shocked but didn't argue. “Thank you. Lars told me that he had a tumour pressing against his heart, that it was causing him agony. That the doctors had said it was too much of a risk to try to remove it due to other underlining health issues. The pain was overwhelming him and how every night he came up to the roof wanting to end but he never could do that final step. I told him I could take away everything if he let me, he joked about me sounding like a bad movie character and I told him I'm something a little more special than that. He made a joke saying am I angel or something, I told him a Vampire. Either way he was going to die so I didn't really care. He obviously called bullshit and told me to prove it. I did-”

“Idiot,” Mattie muttered. He ignored her.

“I showed him my fangs, he freaked momentarily but then became fascinated. I don't know why the idea of changing him came to mind but if I was going to try why not him? He was nervous of me but didn't seem terrified. I bit my hand, cutting it open. He took hold of it and after I bit him, taking a good amount of blood from him, he bit back. I nearly killed him, I was so hungry but I didn't and when I eventually got him off my hand, he hit the floor, choking and then he died. Five minutes later he woke up, among the shock he just looked at me and the first thing he said was 'I'm not in pain anymore.'” Mattie just stared at him. “I did something incredible-” Mattie laughed in disbelief.

“Creating feral beasts isn't incredible, Car. It's stupidity at it's finest.” Carmicheal pushed himself off the wall and sized up to her. Mattie smiled. “I'm not Carmilla, Darling. I'm not as easily intimidated or fought. You want to keep your little beast fine, but you keep your 'talent' away from Carmilla. She doesn't need to know that it's something we can achieve.” Carmicheal laughed as Mattie walked past him back towards the kitchen.

“You afraid she would use it on her girl?” he questioned. “She loves her too much to condemn her to this. She's too sweet to be us. We're killers, we have always had that coldness to us. Miss Hollis she is just a curious child who has found something special.” Mattie looked uncomfortable.

“It's Carmilla that she's found though. Always a soft spot for humans. I don't want there to be any trouble at all. I've told Carmilla I'll wait until she's done. She does make it difficult though-”

“I haven't promised anything though. Mattie, I've got your back with Silas. It's why I'm here,” he told her calmly. He walked past Mattie and into the kitchen. Mattie joined him, still at an unease about Lars and becoming more curious as to his reason for being at Silas.

****

Lunch remained just as eventful when shouting came from the corridor 15 minutes later. Mattie and Carmilla both gave a sigh when Vordenberg burst in. Carmicheal didn't bat an eyelid or falter in eating his extra helping of bacon. The rest looked over to him.

“The mighty board of governors returns. I must admit this is crude even for you, Miss Belmonde,” Vordenberg snapped. Mattie stood up from her seat beside Carmicheal.

“What are you on about?” she questioned, a mix of confusion and annoyance lacing her voice. “I haven't even been back on campus an hour, so please forgive my lack of understanding what your crazed mind is rambling about.”

“The dead students outside the governor's building, Miss Belmonde. Both marked and on the doorstep, in plain sight for everyone to see. Are you really going to act like you don't know anything of this?” Mattie cast a cold glance to Carmicheal who put down his knife and fork before picking up his coffee.

“What do you mean 'marked'?” Laura asked, jumping at the chance in the silence. Vordenberg turned his attention to Laura.

“A warning, both of them marked with a V and across the door words in blood. 'Something wicked this way comes.' Ugh this is almost as bad as the time-” A loud clang of cutlery on a plate made everyone look towards Perry, who was trembling in their seat. LaF's face dropped in concern as they saw her.

“No,” Perry muttered. “No, not this again. We've already had this warning with me and crows and-” LaF got up and held her close, she continued muttering into their shoulder. Mattie looked back, several faces following her.

“I assure you, Vordenberg, this the first I've heard of any murder.” Vordenberg huffed in disbelief, gripping on to the top of his cane.

“And it just happens to be a coincidence that they have been bitten when you were supposedly off the grounds?”

“There are other vampires-” Mattie began to protest. Again with the accusations.

“Like Countess Karnstein?” Carmilla glared at him. “What where you up to last night?” Carmilla smiled and moved Laura off her lap. Laura went to take hold of her hand but she moved faster than expected.

“I was happily dreaming about ripping the voicebox out of the old Baron who accuses my family of things they didn't do,” Carmilla answered aggressively as she stood beside Mattie. “If Mattie had anything to do with this murder she would let you know it was her instead of giving some vague warning.”

“If I wanted to warn you of anything I would give a five second chance to realise I was about to rip your head off. Not murder students to make a vague point, that's child's play,” Mattie told him, her voice harsh.

“'Child's play?'” Laura interrupted. “More students are dead and you are saying that it's nothing.”

“No. I'm saying, like the newspaper students, this is something I haven't done. I will investigate into this but people need to stop assuming I am the cause of everything bad around here. I'll be with you in a moment, Vordenberg,” Mattie told him firmly. Vordenberg didn't move, not until Carmilla started to walk towards him backing him out of the room.

Carmilla shut the door firmly and kept one hand on it before looking over to Mattie and Carmicheal. He looked up at Mattie, a cold hard expression on her face.

“Did you have anything to do with this?” she asked plainly. He didn't answer. “Did your little beast help?”

“Hey!” Carmicheal snapped as he stood up, the chair sliding back. “His name is Lars. I spent the night with him and I was wounded, how could I possibly hunt students down and do whatever Vordenberg said?”

“You're completely fine now,” Carmilla said simply. “You would only need one good feed to get back on your feet and two students are dead.” Carmicheal sighed.

“What does it matter if I am responsible? Vordenberg needs to be put in his place-”

“Students are dead! It matters a lot,” Laura protested. Carmicheal felt a growl hum in his chest.

“Family conversation, happy meal,” he retorted, looking over to her.

“Don't talk to her like that.” Carmilla stormed over to him. “You should leave, before we go at it again.” Carmicheal gave a small smile before looking over to Lars who stood up and went over to the door.

“Fine. You want to stay here with her, be my guest. What I'm doing is taking care of business for this family and unlike you I'm actually having fun being who I am, instead of being whipped to some mortal meddling child and her desire to change things which are beyond her control.” Carmilla picked up the sharp knife from his plate.

“Leave,” she said quietly, the only way to hide the anger in her voice. Carmicheal looked to Mattie.

“If you want this Vordenberg situation handled call me. I'll be around,” Carmicheal shot a glare at Laura before leaving with Lars.

Carmilla stared at the ground, clenching the knife in her hand. With a frustrated groan she threw it down on the table. It made everyone jump.

“I swear I hate this family at times,” she snapped before storming off. Mattie looked to Laura, who was unsure what to do.

“I had nothing to do with this but I'm going to handle it. Just make sure she's okay.” Mattie left the room to see exactly what her brother had done.


	6. A few days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the very busy lunch. Life goes on, questions are asked and answered. Some answers confuse and the others make everything much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So this is quite a short update. Kind of a filler with some bits that set up the next few chapters and things. Bigger fuller chapters will be posted soon.  
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know.  
> I update Wednesday and Saturday.

Laura, Carmilla, J.P and LaF all sat on the roof of the Dean's building. Carmilla had hoped for some private time with Laura but couldn't deny J.P the chance to see the first meteor shower since being put in a body. Carmilla laid beside Laura on a quilt they had placed down. Laura was watching Carmilla as she stargazed. The silence was pleasant but questions kept nagging at Laura.

“What is it?” Carmilla asked sensing Laura's lingering questions. Laura gave a soft laugh.

“Sorry, I just... can I ask you something about Carmicheal?” she asked carefully. Carmilla turned her head to her Laura, a disbelieving yet slightly amused expression in her face.

“Of all the things you can ask about it has to be my idiot brother?” Carmilla replied playfully. Laura picked at the quilt.

“I know. It's just I can't figure something out. I mean I know Mattie is mad at Carmicheal for doing what he is doing and his explanation has only been 'Doing it for the family' but what is Mattie's hatred for Lars?” Carmilla looked back up to the endless night sky. “She really didn't seem happy with him being around.” Carmilla took a few minutes to try and figured out an explanation.

“Like everything in life status is everything, that goes for the same in the afterlife too,” Carmilla answered simply. “Lars wasn't raised like us. Magic is one of the most powerful sources in this world and that's how Mother brought us back. Lars he was brought back with a much more primal method, it's why he still has his mark. If we were ranked as a canine family we would be the championship purebreds were he would be the flea ridden mongrel runt that no one wants.”

“Wow so you really can't escape judgement anywhere in this world,” Laura commented. “But you're all vampires does it really matter who brought you back or how?”

“Mattie is a survivalist and she has had more run ins with feral vampires than the rest of us. She knows how dangerous they can be. People who raise ferals more do it for a basic need, because they can, for personal power. Ferals tend to be no better than attacks dogs, they don't have any extra abilities like we do. Mother she brought us all back with a purpose, that's the difference.” Laura looked up to the patch of starry sky Carmilla was staring at. Trying to understand everything.

“Something happened to Mattie didn't it?” Laura asked almost carefully not wanting to overstep. Carmilla thought about how to answer. It took her a while, it was a large matter which involved a lot more than a feral attack.

“Mattie was out on a hunt one night, looking for a possible target for me to lure. It was in a small town that didn't take too kindly to outsiders. At first we thought they were a bunch of roaming gypsies that made the town very nervous. It was in fact a large group of ferals and their leader, they didn't take too kindly to her being on their territory. She got ambushed by at least six of them, she managed to take a couple down before managing to flee. She came back incredibly wounded and that's when Mattie decided to find other ways of protecting herself-” Carmilla stopped abruptly realising she had said too much. Laura noticed and looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Carmilla shook her head.

“It's not my place to tell the rest of the story,” she said avoiding the question as best as she could. Laura frowned unsure what she wasn't saying.

Carmilla sat up and watched J.P explain the different constellations as they waited for the shower to begin. Laura sat up and put her arm around Carmilla's waist, pulling her close, so she could nuzzle under Carmilla's arm and rest against her chest. Carmilla responded by putting her arms around Laura, keeping her close and comforted.

“So why would your brother have Lars around if he is like that?” Carmilla shrugged and looked up to the night sky as the meteors began to shoot across the sky.

“I honestly don't know but I really doubt it's for anything good,” she replied gently.

****

Carmicheal was slammed hard against the wall. A hand round his throat, the other pinning his shoulder to the wall. Lars was winded on the floor, gasping, trying to recover. Breathing was more of a habit, so it was still a shock when it suddenly stopped. Mattie snarled loudly, her fangs bared and close to Carmicheal's throat.

“Your hunting spree is making my job increasingly difficult, Car,” Mattie told him angrily. “You need to explain what is going on in that skull of yours to me now.” Carmicheal stared at her for a few minutes before nodding. She let him go and straightened out her leather jacket as she moved away. Carmicheal moved away from the wall and rubbed his throat as he walked over to Lars and helped him up.

“Give me some time with her,” Carmicheal said quietly. Lars glanced at Mattie and saw the anger on her face.

“She looks really mad,” he stated obviously. “You sure you're gonna be okay?” Carmicheal nodded.

“I've dealt with her in worse situations. I'll call you when I'm done,” he replied simply. Lars looked uncertain at the idea but knew it was best not to argue. Lars left quickly, hoping it would work out in his favour.

Carmicheal shut the door of the trashed dorm room. He had specifically chosen to stay in a mostly abandoned building. Half of it got claimed by the earthquakes and the few dorms that were occupied were claimed by the resident goat-man and other oddities.

“I'm planning on getting Vordenberg out of our lives permanently. That is why I'm here and that is my end game. The whole family and name is a plague for our family, it will be for Silas too if nothing is done. You've got your hands full with the fixing of Silas to do anything about it. Carmilla... well her should-be-dinner has turned her into nothing more than a domestic house-cat. So despite being the one to suffer the most at his family she won't do anything. I'm taking it into my own hands,” Carmicheal explained being completely honest. Mattie's expression softened slightly as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

“How exactly do you plan to get rid of him?” she questioned curious. Carmicheal walked over to the desk and perched against it.

“Well that's the matter of property I need to discuss with you. I need you to tell me every detail about how Mother got defeated,” he answered with a large smile.


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions asked, sibling arguing, and plans revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I really enjoy writing Carmicheal with Laura and Carmilla. It's pretty fun. Things are starting to get serious now.
> 
> I'm changing the tags from teen to mature and adding a few more tags because of things to come that I realised is probably best set for something a little higher.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I update Wednesday and Saturday.

A loud knock on the apartment door startled Laura from searching through boxes of endless reports from the journalist kids. Laura got up from her desk and walked over to the door opening it when in reach. A chill slithered down her spine when Carmicheal stood the other side.

“Carmilla isn't here right now,” she told him trying to hide the nerves in her voice. If Carmicheal noticed he didn't show. Carmicheal looked more relaxed today, black jeans, scuffed boots, red t-shirt, and a leather biker vest. His hair was swooped back just as before, leaving slight flicks from the rest of the mass.

“It's alright. I can wait,” he replied walking past her without invitation. Laura watched him as he walked over to the lounger and sat down in front of a large box.

“Okay...” Laura walked back over to the box she was searching through. Praying that LaF and J.P would hurry back with those drinks.

Carmicheal got out his phone and started to play around on it, chuckling as he did. This distracted Laura enough to look over. It was then she caught him looking at her.

“You know I have to admit now I've seen some of your work you're really quite clever. You and your little group here,” Carmicheal said honestly as he stood up. “Especially your little friend LaFontaine. Must admit kind of admire them, tough as nails, super smart and love the hair.”

“What are you talking about?” Carmicheal flicked through his phone and walked over, stopping beside her and showing Laura her own episodes on the Silas university site.

“Very documented and getting everyone's help against the Dean. That takes guts and smarts, going into the library, getting possessed by the Dean herself. Honestly I'm surprised there is no mental damage from that, I've had her in my head before it kind of messes you up-”

“When she took away your power right?” Laura asked, instantly wondering if she made a mistake. Carmicheal gave a wide smile.

“Exactly. Something like that's leave a mark on you but you know after a while you just have to kind of move on from stuff like that. But you asking me that shows you're brave. You are one of a kind, Miss Hollis. I can see why my sister shows such a liking to you,” he commented. “Maybe you can help me with something, it's to do with the Dean and since you went toe to toe with her I just need some help filling in the blanks.”

“Well Carm took her down-” Carmicheal nodded as he put away his phone.

“I know but a reporter's opinion is just as important. They tend to have a wider view on things. It would be a really big help.” Laura hesitated as she thought about it.

“I honestly don't feel comfortable talking with you if Carmilla isn't about,” she said truthfully. Carmicheal couldn't help but feel disappointed but he gave a half smile regardless.

“Yeah I'm guessing that you're kind of intimidated by me. Mattie is a walking power house and she's old, I'm older and frankly a little less stable than her so it's understandable your scared.”

“I'm not scared of her,” Laura retorted. Carmicheal chuckled.

“I watched your recent updates too, Miss Hollis. When Mattie introduced herself and then told you she was going to pull you apart. You were terrified, which is natural and honestly smart. It's alright to admit your weaknesses.” Laura just started at him, unsure how to react. Carmicheal just met the look and kept him smile. “Now if you won't help me and Carmilla isn't back yet where is the walking encyclopedia? I've got some questions to ask him about artifact collecting.”

“They are in the kitchen, getting drinks so we can continue searching through all this,” Laura told him as she gestured to the boxes. Carmicheal looked a small folder on top of the box, he picked it up and skimmed through it. His smile increasing before he handed it to her.

“Well good luck with that, thanks for the talk,” Carmicheal said as she took it off him. He left quickly. Leaving Laura incredibly confused.

****

Carmicheal sat on the table, his feet resting on a chair as he listened carefully to J.P talk. LaFontaine had stayed in the room curious about Carmicheal's question.

“I am pretty sure there are several type of protective armour which could withstand such a force. Though I am uncertain of exactly where you would find such an artifact,” J.P continued. Carmicheal nodded.

“Right so that would be a pest to try and do. Do you have any knowledge on how to create such a piece of armour with those qualities?” Carmicheal asked, hoping for more. LaF smiled as J.P's face scrunched up slightly as he thought about it.

“You sound like you're trying to build some sort of super weapon,” LaF commented. He smiled widely and got out his phone, loading up his photo gallery. Carmicheal handed it to them so they could flick through all the picture of armour, weapons, jewelry, and assortment of historical objects.

“Not quite. I'm a collector of relics and artifacts. Kind of a hobby to keep me busy. Can you imagine how awesome it would be to have your very own created relic even if it's just on display?” he replied. “But then again you've done one better, you frankensteined J.P. You've created a life. A perfect body and mind all with science, it's amazing-”

“There are several books which could explain how to create relics but again I don't know how you would go about finding the items needed,” J.P interrupted. Carmicheal gave a small frown.

“Could you write down the passages on how to create them and what you would need please? I know people who can find the most obscure items. The perks of being a vampire, you meet a lot of different people along your travels.”

The door slammed opened loudly, startling all of them as Carmilla saw Carmicheal and stormed over to him. She went to hit him but he rolled backwards off the table, stumbling his landing. He stood up gripping the table tightly and kept it in between them as she spoke. Laura appeared in the doorway.

“I told you to leave. That means don't come back and don't talk to my girlfriend or unsettle her,” Carmilla snarled as she tried to pull the table away.

“Your girlfriend is too sensitive,” he retorted. The table was slammed forward, knocking him in the stomach. He was stunned enough to release his grip which gave Carmilla the time to yank the table out of the way. She walked over to him, grabbing a knife from the counter as he was bent double, holding his stomach. Carmicheal gasped as the knife cracked through his rib and into the right side of his chest. He groaned loudly as he stood up straight, the blade not visible as the handle pushed against his skin. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Carmicheal asked furiously. “I do one fucking thing and I get this.” Carmicheal gripped the knife handle, groaning he slowly pulled it out.

“If you had actually listened and not turned up again I wouldn't have to ruin your t-shirt,” Carmilla snapped, her fist clenched as he kept hold of the bloody knife and put his spare hand over the wound. His chest heaving as he spoke. LaF watched him carefully.

“You are just as annoying as ever. Look I need your help, that's why I'm here. I spoke to Mattie and she said I should talk to you-”

“Umm something's not right with him, his body-” Carmicheal looked over to them and sighed.

“I'm bleeding into my lung. I'm just lucky I don't actually need to breath,” he told them annoyed by the interruption. His wound covering hand now becoming soaked in his own blood. He turned his attention back to Carmilla. “I need your help, Carm. I wouldn't be here otherwise, not while she's around. Just give me a few minutes.”

Carmilla stared at him, unsure if she should listen. If Mattie had sent him then she should at least hear him out.

“How much pain are you in?” Carmilla asked as she walked over to the fridge. Carmicheal smiled.

“It's uncomfortable,” he admitted. “You haven't hit my lung for a while, so not really used to it.” Carmilla chuckled as she got a bag of blood from the fridge. J.P stared eagerly at the bag. Carmicheal put down the knife and took it from her. “Right you do the whole ready meal stuff.”

“It's human. LaF grabbed a bunch of it from the medical unit and you know Mother she liked to have a large supply of everything.”

Carmicheal walked over to the sink and bit into the top of the bag. He prepared himself for what was going to happen. Laura walked over to Carmilla and watched as he started to drain the bag. He shuddered at the coldness of the blood. Keeping his head close to the sink he handed the bag back, J.P took it and began to drink. New-borns always eager.

“What's he doing?” Laura asked quietly, watching Carmicheal as he groaned, clutching the counter. Carmilla looked at her with a small smile.

“You know I said he has better control over his vampiric abilities than us?” Laura nodded. “Well he can heal himself a lot faster. He takes a few mouthfuls of blood and his body starts repairing itself. His lung will patch itself up, his bone will regrow and then the muscle will all come together. It's a painful process.” A slow cracking noise came from his chest, he groaned loudly through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. “There go his ribs.” The muscle grew quickly and painfully. He couldn't help let out a quiet snarl as the last pain died away. Carmicheal went to stand up straight before going pale and throwing up blood in the sink. He coughed loudly as black blood stained the sink.

“I forgot about that,” he muttered as he reached for kitchen towel to wipe his mouth. Carmilla passed it to him as he switched on the tap and washed the sink down. Laura looked at Carm confused.

“The blood from his lungs,” she answered simply. Carmicheal sighed as he washed the blood off his hand.

“Just as unpleasant as I remember it,” he commented coldly. “Anyway we need to talk now.” Carmicheal turned to Carmilla, hoping the expression on his face would show how serious it was.

“Then talk,” Carmilla told him plainly, her arm going around Laura's waist. Carmicheal smiled.

“The present company needs to be excluded for me to have this discussion,” he explained firmly. She frowned along with Laura.

“They can stay,” she protested.

“Carm! I've just be stabbed, regrown part of my organ and body, I'm incredibly tired and frustrated since I have been up a lot of last night talking to Mattie. I haven't got the time or patience to hear you arguing about your girlfriend being able to listen in,” he argued. “I need you to listen to me, it's super important and frankly I don't trust Miss Hollis enough to allow her or her friends to stay. Please.” Carmicheal stared at her wanting a reply from her.

Carmilla removed her arm from around Laura. It surprised her. LaFontaine and J.P left quickly. Laura tried to understand the expression on Carmilla's face, she looked away before she could.

“I gotta hear him out, he wouldn't kick up this much of a fuss if it wasn't something important.” Laura nodded a little hurt.

“We can talk later,” Laura said moodily before walking off and shutting the kitchen door behind them.

Carmilla slid her hands deep in her leather trouser pockets as she gave a heavy sigh. Carmicheal saw the knife on the side, he picked it up and put it in the sink away from her. Carmilla couldn't help but chuckle.

“You know going for the lung was a complete cheap shot right?” he asked a smile on his face. “I already have issues with my lungs so you go make it worse.”

“We don't breath. It's a mild discomfort at best,” she replied with a smirk.

“A mild discomfort is when you get someone stuck between your teeth, not bringing up bad memories of punctured lungs,” he argued. Carmilla's smirk dropped briefly before she increased it.

“Cry me a river, dogbreath. What do you want?” Carmicheal gave a dry laugh and then a smile. He put his hand on the counter and pushed himself up to sit on it. He got his phone out as Carmilla went to get a chair, she sat down and rested her feet on his legs.

“Well a little birdie went and told me how you dragged up a very fancy and powerful sword before you took a running dive at the Dean and the fish. Nearly killing yourself over some heroic vampire stuff.”

“Did they? Well that 'little birdie' wouldn't happen to be a rook would she?” Carmilla queried. He gave a large smile.

“Maybe. Plus I went and watched your girlfriend's videos.” He showed her the images on his phone of all the collected relics. “My new hobby. I need to ask where did you leave the blade of Hastur I would love to add it to the collection?” Carmilla frowned and took the phone of him, flicking through.

“You want to have a consuming blade on your wall, that's what's so important?” He shrugged.

“There are other factors but ultimately yes. It would be one of the ultimate collection finishers.” Carmilla handed the phone back before speaking.

“Tell me everything and why you won't talk around Laura.”

“You're not listening to me, I don't trust her and the fact Vordenberg is here. His entire family are a bunch of snakes and your girlfriend is naive. She is stuck on the idea that Mattie is the ultimate evil, the next Dean kind of evil. Mattie doesn't want be here, she wants to be in Morocco, flirting with whatever cute person takes her eye and cause mayhem. We both know that. Miss Hollis doesn't.” Carmilla frowned. “I honestly believe your girlfriend is so blind in her quick hate of Mattie that she would go to someone like Vordenberg and try to change things. You know better than me or Mattie how bad the Vordenberg family is, you can't be okay with the idea of your girlfriend backing him against Mattie.”

“Vordenberg is just a coward with a loudmouth. No way he would get anywhere near Mattie,” Carmilla dismissed. He sighed.

“But your girlfriend and her friends aren't cowards. We fought the other day and all of them ran towards the danger not away from it. I know you love her-”

“I didn't say-”

“You don't need to. I'm your brother, I know, like Mattie does. You always find someone to fall for. It's sweet but this love is dangerous. I'm not going to try and get you to drop it because I know, despite that making my job so much easier, it's not fair on you.” He chuckled. “And who am I to deny our little monster a romantic interest,” he teased. She kicked him hard. “Ow! Okay I'll stop. Look all I want is to protect this family, from Vordenberg. If he gets in charge, that lack of spine is going to have something to prove. You think us vampires will be allowed to stay here? I know you'd make the right choice if you were asked to choose between helping your family or helping your girlfriend. I want to stop this before you're asked to make that choice, before any of us are in danger. I need to know everything about the blade of Hastur.” Carmilla stood up and moved away from him to the table, her thoughts pounding.

“Why so you can behead him with it because honestly I'm not against that idea?” she asked a happy tone to her voice. Carmicheal shook his head.

“Not quite. I plan to kill Vordenberg, end his family name completely but with the blade of Hastur? No. I want that simply for decorative reasons after I figure out how it was made into such a powerful relic. My goal, create a powerful weapon and wipe Vordenberg from the face of the earth.” Carmilla looked at him skeptically.

“You make it sound so simple,” Carmilla told him. He gave her a wide smile as he got off the counter.

“And why shouldn't it be?” Carmicheal paused for a protest but received none. “I am capable of doing great things, creating great things.Tell me where you've left the sword and all about it, and please don't mention this to her. I need some surprise here. Please. I can do this for all of us and for every other supernatural thing in this place that would get attacked under Vordenberg's rule. I can make our family safe, I can make Silas safer.” After a few minutes of silence Carmilla nodded and began to tell him everything.


	8. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmicheal's plans are halted momentarily by anger and problems with his sister. Family comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> This is a fun chapter because of confrontations and mixing back into the Web Series story-line a little. Good fun to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Let me know.  
> I update Wednesday and Saturday.

A couple of weeks had passed. In that time Laura and crew had done more research into the board and spent more time with Vordenberg and hearing his version of his family's 'interesting' history to do with Countess Karnstein. Carmicheal had kept himself busy researching the passages J.P had written out for him. Mattie was still trying to juggle everything with Silas university.

Carmicheal was sat on a bench near the Anglerfish crater, texting on his phone, finding the gentle hum and swaying of the protesters almost relaxing. He just sent a message when he leapt off the bench startled, landing on the floor with a crash. Mattie stood above him, a foul temper on her face.

“You have got to announce yourself before you just fly in like that,” he snapped, heart pounding in his chest as he stood up. He then fully noticed the expression on her face. “What's wrong with you?”

“I can understand why Mother hated that little bookworm,” Mattie said her voice dripping with anger.

“J.P? I like him, he's helpful.” Mattie gave a brief unamused laugh, while Carmicheal brushed his jeans down of dirt.

“Not when he is telling those children that my power isn't exactly binding because the lack of a student representative. Especially when that gives Carmilla's little plaything ideas to make Carmilla their 'hero,'” she explained trying to keep her anger steady. Carmicheal's expression went cold.

“Are you serious? They want her to go against us.” He paused momentarily. “Against you. Carmilla's in love but she knows the importance of family. She won't do it.” Mattie huffed before she sat down on the bench.

“I hope you're right. I would hate for it to be Carmilla who I go up against when I push forward the next sections of the charter.” Carmicheal chuckled.

“Right the University charter, where are you at with that?”

“The Deep One,” Mattie answered while looking towards the crater. Carmicheal smiled.

“The fun bits of it now. See how Carm's little pet takes that one. Even if Carmilla doesn't become the student representative just be careful what you do. They might do something drastic with this.” Mattie nodded.

“They can try. What are you doing out here anyway?” Carmicheal smiled and showed her his phone.

“Messaging Lars. Plus the crater and humming keeps my thoughts relaxed. Got a lot of plans to go ahead with. Just waiting on Lars.”

“And where is your little beast?” Carmicheal slid his phone into his jeans pocket.

“Right now he is just boarding a plane in Benin. He should be back sometime tomorrow.”

“What is he doing in Africa?” Mattie asked utterly confused.

“I sent him away about a week ago to go gather some stuff for me. He has actually been to several places, this is his last place before here.” Mattie watched Carmicheal carefully as he looked towards the swaying protesters.

“You really think you can do this, don't you?” Carmicheal grinned.

“And when I do you'll have everything I promised you.”

A pounding of paws running towards them distracted them from conversation. A pillar of black smoke revealed a distraught Carmilla in front of them. Both Carmicheal and Mattie stood up, seeing her pain and upset.

“Carm, what's wrong?” Mattie asked before Carmilla launched her arms around Mattie and buried her head into her shoulder, trying to stifle her sobs. Mattie hugged her close. Carmicheal rested his hand on her shoulder.

“I couldn't... not against you,” Carmilla sobbed into Mattie's black dress. Carmicheal clenched his free hand into a fist. “I wouldn't-”

“Shhh,” Mattie soothed, rubbing her hand up and down her back. A hard expression on her face, the same murderous look on Carmicheal's.

“Who would that leave?” Carmicheal questioned. Mattie thought about it for a minute as she sat Carmilla down on the bench. Carmilla was going numb in her heartbreak.

“Lawrence,” Mattie answered with disgust. Carmicheal looked confused. “The Summer giant.” He looked to Carmilla, he had to look away as he saw the broken expression.

“I'm on it.” A blur of black smoke turned him into wolf form. He sped across campus to the Dean's building.

****

Laura walked into the apartment, a large tub of ice-cream and pie slice in her hands as she walked over to the laptop. Her eyes raw and swollen from the never ending tears. She slumped down in her desk chair and sighed, putting everything on the desk. She turned and saw Carmilla's leather jacket on the lounger. Her heart sunk further. How could she go like that?

The door slammed shut, she spun round in her chair, her heart pounding at the sight of Carmicheal. His expression was cold as he walked over, his boots thudding against the wooden floor.

“You know I was hoping to come here, either find you with Danny or just not caring too much about the fact you just tore out my sister's heart. That way I could hate you and rip you apart,” Carmicheal told her as he stopped by her desk. He smiled as he picked up the pie slice, he glanced it over before dropping it into the ice-cream and turning back to her. “But you are too pathetic to kill.”

“I'm already down, please stop kicking,” Laura muttered. Carmicheal bent down so he was her level, he put his hand on her shoulder.

“You don't get to ask favours from me. I will let you know exactly how low you are. Now you haven't seen the last of my family so let me give you fair warning.” He bared his fangs as he grabbed the side of her neck. She struggled briefly but stopped as he pushed his forehead against her temple, his mouth in direct line with her ear, making sure she wouldn't miss a word. “You do anything further to hurt Carmilla or you go after Mattie with your little friend Danny Lawrence, I'll come back here and show you personally that I can make a pie slice into an effective disembowelment tool.” Laura trembled in his hand, especially when he gave a snarl. Carmicheal let go and stood up, staring at the look of horror on her face.

The door opened wide, Perry stood in the doorway a bottle of holy water in her hand, a determined look on her face.

“You should leave,” she told him firmly. Carmicheal glanced around to her, a small smile creeping on his face as he saw the bottle, he nodded as he hid his fangs.

“I'm going,” he replied before looking back to Laura. “Enjoy your ice-cream, Miss Hollis.” Carmicheal left her trembling side and walked over to Perry who sized up to him. He cast a look over her. “You really do look familiar, you know that?”

“Do you really want to test me when I'm holding this?” Perry asked. Carmicheal raised his hands submissively, a joking smile on his face.

“Alright, I'm threatened enough.” Carmicheal turned from the room and left, turning back into wolf form as he got out of the building. He picked up Danny's scent and hunted her down.

****

Danny stood outside in the large back area of the Summer Society manor. Arrows shot deep into trees, from Danny's many anger relief sessions. Danny let the arrow go and watched it bury itself into the wood right beside another arrow. On the floor beside her was a sword, a large amount of paperwork, and a few remaining arrows. She sighed as she picked up another arrow. Readying it to release and join the others in the tree. A short howl made her lose focus, the arrow fired from the bow but missed the tree. She turned in time to see Carmicheal turn from a wolf into his human form. Danny dropped the bow and picked up the large sword, clutching the handle with both hands.

“Please, Red, if I was here to fight I would have ripped your throat out when you weren't paying attention,” he told her plainly. She kept a grip on the handle and stared at him.

“You wouldn't even fight me fairly. All vampires that low?” she asked. Carmicheal nodded.

“We've got the whole super ability thing going on, so we figure why give you a chance at all,” he answered. Danny smiled.

“Except you though, right? Because other than those vampire powers you haven't got anything. Not like your sisters,” she taunted. “You're just a regular vamp.” Carmicheal smiled as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over.

“Nothing about me is regular, Love. When you're a vampire everything is different. You're better, faster, a lot stronger, each one of us different-”

“Well aren't you a special snowflake.” He couldn't help but laugh.

“That's funny, you're funny. I like that. I'm just here kind of on a friendly visit. No doubt you already know about my sister and Miss Hollis no longer being together, you seem like that nosy kind of person. What I want to talk about is this student representative thing, we need to clear this up what you're going to be doing here.”

“No. You don't get to come in here and tell me what to do. I do what I do in the best interest of my friends. I'm not going to be bullied by you and your family.” Carmicheal smiled widely and looked at her.

“Exactly, in your friends interest, that's why I'm here. Because if you don't go along with what changes are happening to Silas and what Mattie says, so basically you just be there and do nothing, I'll get very interested in your friends and the Summers. It's in your best to keep me happy otherwise well when I'm not happy I'm cranky and when I'm cranky, people's limbs go missing, you get me?”

The sword was swung hard and fast, cutting deep into Carmicheal's side. Carmicheal dropped to the floor, moaning loudly in pain, he clutched the sword and kept it in place as Danny tried to yank it out. He bared his fangs and took a bite towards her hand, she moved back quickly and picked up an arrow. He moved so he rested on his shins, one hand holding the blade, the other on the floor in front of him.

“What is it with everyone wanting to stab or cut me?” he asked as agony shook his body. Blood running down the blade and soaking his clothes.

“You're a asshole so that equals for a lot of it,” she answered. He couldn't help but laugh again.

“Honestly you're funny and that humour...” Carmicheal pushed out the sword, groaning loudly as he did, “is what's gonna save you tonight.” As soon as the blade clattered on the ground Danny tackled him, her knees resting on his shoulders, one hand around his throat and the other clutching the arrow. “Oh you're going to stake me? Well go on then. It's been a while since someone has tried.” He made no attempt to stop her as the arrow came slamming down into his chest. He gasped as it pierced skin and muscle but nothing else. Danny stared at him horrified as a cruel grin spread across his lips. She moved off quickly, only to be tripped by him. He then climbed on top of her, his hand pinning her down as it grasped around her neck.

“If you're gonna kill me you should do it quick before someone sees,” Danny told him as she struggled under his grip.

“I told you I have no intention of killing you. Though I do admit you'd make a pretty fine vampire, all that fire and rage in you-”

“I'd rather die first.”

“Well that's how becoming a vampire happens, you die then you change. I could change you. You'd be perfect.”

“Just kill me or get off me!” Danny snapped. Carmicheal sighed as he pulled the arrow out and pushed it against her cheek.

“Go with the changes or next time your humour won't be enough,” Carmicheal warned before he got up. Blood gushing from his side. He shook his head feeling faint. “You got a good shot there, Danny. I'll be more careful next time.” Carmicheal dropped the arrow before leaving. Outside of the Summers building a weak howl was let out and further in campus he was found by Carmilla and Mattie.


	9. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of your siblings and taking care of business. Sometimes it's more costly than first imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Time for a heavily Carmicheal orientated chapter because it's time to push forward with the story. A bit of a longish chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Let me know.
> 
> I update Wednesday and Saturday.

Carmicheal was in a daze when he was sat against a wall of the dorm room he stayed in. Carmilla kept his head back as Mattie pierced the blood bag with her teeth before putting it to his mouth. It took him a while to register the blood in his mouth, his eyes snapped open and he snatched the bag off her, trying to drain it as quickly as possible. Both of the sisters let out a sigh of relief. He had been in and out of consciousness for 30 minutes.

“You got to calm down with the injuries,” Carmilla told him, the upset of Laura still visible on her body but the relief that he was okay had stopped the tears. “We know you can self heal but you've actually got to be awake for that.”

“What happened?” Mattie asked concerned. Carmicheal moved the bag slightly blood stained his mouth and chin.

“I spoke with Miss Hollis,” he murmured, trying to ignore the pain as his body slowly began to heal. Carmicheal saw the semi-panicked look on Carmilla's face. “I didn't do anything just talked, made sure we had an understanding about everything. I went and did the same with Danny Lawrence... they are a lot more forward and brave. Took a swing at me, caught me off guard pretty bad. Then they pinned me to the floor and staked me.”

“How are you not dead?” Carmilla said quickly.

“Like Mattie I have something in place to keep anything bad happening to me,” he answered quickly. Not wanting to make it a big deal. “All I know is that Danny has a damn good attack on her. She won't get me again.” Mattie scoffed.

“Oh it's that simple is it? She caught you once, not again? Carm just dragged you back here because one good attack nearly put you out.”

“But it didn't,” Carmicheal snapped. “Just like you, I can't die that easily. I won't be taken down by some pathetic child.” Carmicheal groaned as he put his hand on the wall and forced himself to get up.

“You're being reckless,” Mattie argued. Carmicheal smiled, laughing a little.

“No, what I'm being is what's in my nature. I'm being a beast, a vampire. What Mother created. I'm the only one out of us who seems to remember what that's like. I'm not moping for teenage girls or complaining about important work. I'm actually enjoying what I do.”

“By trapping yourself in the little feral you created or planning on murdering Vordenberg?” Mattie questioned, not thinking as she spoke. Carmilla's face dropped.

“Wait you created Lars? You can do that?” Mattie looked to Carmilla, worried about her interest. Carmicheal nodded.

“Yeah I did. It's not easy though,” he answered. Carmilla frowned, trying to imagine it. Carmicheal turned to Mattie. “And yes I enjoy planning murder, especially when it is on someone as deserving as the Vordenberg family.” Carmicheal sighed heavily but gave a wide smile. “Come on let's have some fun. Let's crash some parties, eat someone, if it makes you feel better we don't have to kill them just you know a nibble. Blood packs only do so much for my injuries.” He looked to Carmilla then Mattie. “And you know you're upset and you need to have a laugh. Come on, let's have some sibling time.” Carmilla and Mattie both smiled and cast a glance to each other. “I promise it will be just as fun as our 'Follow the blood red road' night in the London.” Mattie's smile grew wider and with a sigh Carmilla nodded. Maybe it would help clear her head.

“Fine. We'll find some party and take it from there,” Carmilla told him with a smile. Carmicheal nodded and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening up the door he looked for his black shirt, it took him a few minutes but he got it and quickly changed shirt as the girls spoke. Carmilla glance at his back before he tugged on his shirt. Even after all this time she was surprised how prominent the deep scars where on his body.

Buttoning up, he turned around. Mattie and Carmilla looked to him as he ran his hand through his hair, swishing it back.

“Presentable?” he asked.

“Wipe the blood from your mouth and whatever that strip of facial hair is and yes you will be,” Mattie answered, her voice lighter. Carmicheal walked over to the sink and washed up before he led his sisters on to the campus. They could all use this.

****

Carmilla groaned as she woke up the next afternoon sprawled over a dorm bed. Dried blood on her lips and a banging in her head. Carmicheal stood near an open window, sunglasses on and phone pressed against his ear. Carmilla moved and a large empty bottle of whiskey fell off the bed and rolled noisily across the floor. Carmilla groaned again before she grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her head. Carmicheal gave a small chuckle and hung up the phone before he walked over to the fridge, opening it up he grabbed a carton of blood. He kicked the door shut and got a glass, pouring a large measure for her. Walking over he crouched down and held the glass near her.

“Pick-me-up?” he offered, keeping his voice low. He took his sunglasses off and held them out too as Carmilla moved the pillow. A look of shock appeared on her face.

“What the hell happened to your eye?” she asked as she took the glasses and slid them on, before taking the drink. Carmicheal stood up and walked over to his jacket hung up on the back of the door and found another pair of glasses. Slipping them on he shrugged.

“Some over-excited little band member from last night. At one of the hush hush societies parties we crashed, I found a very nice band boy who seemed very interested in me. Me being.... slightly intoxicated failed to gauge the distance between him and his guitar neck. So when I went to lean in from behind to talk... he spun round, a little startled and boom black eye. Bruising takes a little more effort to heal and I was too tired last night when we got home,” Carmicheal explained. Carmilla sniggered into her drink. The taste of blood waking her up a little more.

“That was err an interesting night,” Carmilla commented, a small smile spreading across her lips, flashes of the night coming back. “Where's Mattie?”

“Board meeting,” Carmicheal answered as he took out his phone, reading a text. “She said she is going to get petty revenge on Big Red and make her go through all the budget details. Plus she isn't the best to focus on today. One too many Bloody Marys and for once the girl was actually called Mary.” Carmilla laughed. “You remember what we talked about last night?” She looked away from him ashamed.

“Laura.” He nodded. “And how the break up happened and what I want-” her voice started breaking, she hid it by taking a drink.

“Yeah. I've been thinking about that this morning actually. What you told me and everything.” She turned her attention back to him. He walked over a sat beside her, keeping his phone in hand. “You know I don't like her and that's not going to change at all. But you obviously like her a lot and I would say cut your losses but that isn't you. You're stubborn, annoying and an asshole but you care a lot, how I'll never understand. She's important to you, you ran away with Ell, but you stayed and fought for Miss Hollis. You should-” he paused catching the smile on her face. Carmicheal cleared his throat. “You should get the apartment back off her, it's a nice apartment. And you can't stay here, Lars is on his way back.” Carmilla punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Aww you do care,” she teased. Carmicheal rolled his eyes and stood up, typing in a number.

“If you go visit her today wear your leather, make her miss you.” He clicked ring.

“What are you going to be doing today?” she questioned.

“I'm going to pay my respects to Lophi.”

****

It was late afternoon when Lars turned up meeting Carmicheal near the crater. Carmilla did take Carmicheal's advice and wear leather before going to see Laura to get the apartment back. Lars dropped the large duffel bag, it thudding on the ground. Carmicheal wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him close. Lars gave a small whimper.

“I felt it when you got attacked. I'm so sorry I wasn't there,” he told Carmicheal, clutching on to the back of his jacket. Carmicheal smiled before kissing him deeply and passionately. It stopped Lars worrying.

“Don't be. You being away kept me alive, you're my insurance remember?” Car said quietly before kissing him again. “So you bring me anything nice?” he asked looking at the bag. Lars moved out of his arms and picked the duffel bag up.

“Two large pieces of Leviathan hide, never ask me to get it again. The guy was seriously creepy who went to get it out of your storage container and it reeks so bad. Several large industrial strength cable ties, a shovel, one reinforced sledgehammer, and it took me a while to find but I finally did a small red cloth embroidered with LM on,” Lars answered handing it to him. Carmicheal slung it over his shoulder. “You know I get everything but the small cloth.” Carmicheal gave a small smile as he took hold of Lars's hand, he raised it up and kissed it.

“Just something personal I got to do,” he told him softly. “I'll be gone a while. Keep out of trouble.” Carmicheal let his hand fall before walking off into the crater. Getting past Corvae troops by telling them that he was on business for Matska Belmonde.

****

Carmicheal walked for miles through twisting tunnels, destroyed caverns and passages. He couldn't help but marvel that through the cracks of rock you could see Lophi's enormous scales. When they said it was stuck they meant it was stuck. Carmicheal almost trembled with excitement of seeing the face of this marvelous beast.

Another thirty minute trek put him in a large open, partly collapsed cavern. He stood still, rooted to the stop. Bodies of vampires scattered the floor, blood stained the dirt, and from the large chasm there was a small portion of Lophi's face. Terrifying long bloodied teeth opened slowly as the god breathed, trapped in the torment of having so much power but unable to move to use it. Carmicheal cursed his choice of not keeping his sunglasses on, the cavern was bright. So close to Lophi's light. Carmicheal looked around. Somewhere in here was Mother's body and the sword that killed her.

Walking down to the slaughter-ground, stumbling slightly on loose rocks, he looked around surprised at how little human bodies there where down here. Vampire after vampire but hardly any students. The only noise that broke the eerie silence of the cavern other than Carmicheal's boots was Lophi's breathing it sent chills through every crack and crevice. Maybe Carmicheal underestimated the strength of the Silas students.

Carmicheal found the sword before he found the Dean's body. He placed down the duffel bag and crouched beside the large dirt and blood covered blade. A look of wonder spread across his face. This piece of metal killed Mother and almost set free Lophi. It was a surprise that the Blade of Hastur survived. He wasn't complaining. It was perfect. Pulling out his phone he took multiple pictures to study later. He put his phone away.

Moving to the duffel bag, he moved all the stuff aside and pulled out one of the large thick heavy sheets of Leviathan hide. The ultimate protection. Carmicheal coughed lightly, Lars was right it smelled awful. Unfolding it he carefully draped it over the sword. Making sure that there was plenty of hide around it. He wasn't going to risk catching himself with a sword that could kill whatever it touched. Using the hide, he wrapped it up, over and over. Until the sword was buried deep in a bundle of beast skin. Getting the cable ties, he tied them around the bundle, pulling them tight, securing the hide to the sword. Once all secure he picked the bundle up and stuffed it as best as he could in the duffel bag. He picked up the bag and continued his search.

The bag got placed down again not far from the sword was the Dean's body. One large cut across her body. Carmilla had got her good. Carmicheal couldn't believe it when he found himself on his knees beside her, his breath harsh and tear filled eyes. He imagined he would almost be happy to have her out of his life, not this. Not this pain that tore through him. Not the cutting feeling of loss. He put his hand over his eyes as he roughly wiped away the tears, his free hand digging into the hard rocky ground, small rocks cutting his fingers. He didn't acknowledge the pain he just tried to regain himself. His body trembled as the sight of the body hurt him deeper.

“Dammit,” he muttered, his voice shaking while filled with self-loathing over his weakness. “Of all the people to cry over.” He forced himself to stand up and retrieve the shovel from the bag. “Out of respect for bringing me into this second life I came to bury you. I never thought I'd actually cry over your corpse. But knowing you, you've got a trick or two up your sleeve and will surprise us yet.”

Carmicheal slammed his foot on the hard dirt, cracking it slightly giving him an area so that he could start digging through the tough earth. A grave beside the beast, Mother had fed for countless years.

“You know don't mistake this as sadness that you're gone. I know we're all just chess pieces for you in your grand game. I never made the mistake of believing that you actually cared for any of us like children. Well other than Carmilla, your special little monster. The rest of us just game pieces of different value. My upset is a sign of respect for my creator, nothing more,” he said, trying to get his voice strong, glancing over at the corpse as he dug.

Carmicheal paused momentarily and looked to Lophi and then back to the corpse. He took off his leather vest, he didn't mind if his grey t-shirt or jeans got dirty. He chuckled to himself.

“You know I can't help but think about how we met, how you watched and made me. I was always a fighter, a killer but you made me into a protector. That's my place in your game. You made me into a beast. I should thank you for that but clearly it was all selfish, everything you ever did. You took a soldier, a knight and raised them just for you. Do you remember?” he asked as he began to dig again. The longer he spoke the faster and more violently he dug. “You watched the tournaments for weeks. Appearing at every single thing I competed in. You approached me and asked me to fight in your favour. How could I refuse you? Everyone stopped when you were around. Even the strongest and battle-worn of knights were intimidated by you. It was an honour to fight for Lady Lilita Morgan. Just the name gave influence to my fights. Then you found me bleeding to death in a back alley, stabbed multiple times and a run through with a sword. The great knight Carmicheal Osman ambushed by a group of knights who I'd beaten in battle.” Carmicheal paused, his voice shaking worse as he relived his death in horrifying clarity.

Carmicheal's hands tightened around the shovel, the wood fractured and splintered into his hands. He groaned as he threw the shovel out of the hole. He climbed out and sat near the Dean's body, picking the splinters from his palms.

“You sat with me in my final moments. Telling me that you could make me so much more, I didn't have to be afraid of death, that I could serve in your favour for all of time. I bet you never meant that to mean I would be burying your corpse.” Carmicheal sighed, he accepted that until she was buried and out of sight he wouldn't be able to stop his body trembling or the uneven pitch in his voice. “You never expected your teachings and tasks to drive me to protect Carmilla more than you. You punished me good for that and I honestly prayed that when you died I would get my power back but no. Instead I found a new one you would be horrified about. You created a creator.” Carmicheal picked her corpse up and walked her over to the hole. He awkwardly laid her down in the shallow grave. “I haven't got magic like you but I could create an army of ferals. Imagine me a leader instead of a protector. I can imagine the look on your face. You would gut me before I could try.” Carmicheal smiled and left the grave open as he walked over to the bag. He picked up the small cloth with her initials on. He leaned down and placed it over her hand. “Our time started with your favour and that's where it will end.”

With the shovel broken he turned into his wolf form and filled in the hole quickly. Kicking all the dirt back in. With a black pillar of smoke Carmicheal stood over the closed grave, brushing his hands down of dirt. Walking over to the damaged shovel head he picked it up. Biting his thumb with his fang he waited for it to bleed before marking L.M on the shovel and then placing at the top of the grave as a head stone. The pain didn't ease even with the body out of sight. He began to doubt if it would ease at all. 

He retrieved the bag and then walked over to Lophi's mouth. Rows and rows of sharp, deadly long teeth, all different sizes. Some tripling his height others no bigger than his arm.

“I do have the uttermost respect for you, so I'm sorry for the pain I'm going to cause you. I assure you though your pain will bring down the greatest of foes,” Carmicheal said as he rested his hand on a large scale.

Carmicheal moved away and retrieved the unused hide and cable ties. He placed the hide over a tooth just larger than his forearm, he tied it in place. He was glad the beast was stuck, not wanting to imagine the horror if it was free. Picking up the sledgehammer Carmicheal took a breath and placed it against the bottom of the tooth. He smiled gratefully.

“Thank you for this.” 

With three strong swings of the sledgehammer the tooth broke off with a soul crushing shattering sound. A high pitched screech filled the room. Carmicheal dropped the sledgehammer and covered his ears. Pain filled his body, forcing him to the floor writhing and screaming in agony. Bright images of sacrifices, the battle of Silas and his own bloody past burned in his mind. The visions grew stronger until he passed out.

Carmicheal woke up to silence, his body aching and his skull splitting. He couldn't stop the shake in his body as he tried to move. He put his hands out in front of him to push himself of the floor. They were soaked with blood from his ears. A rush of panic swept over him. Flashes of the images that haunted him before he passed out appeared as he moved. Voices whispered in his skull, giving way to horrific screams, before fading back to whispers. He whimpered under his breath. What was happening? Scrambling quickly, pushing through the ache, he gathered everything. He folded the rest of the hide around the tooth and cable tied it. Carmicheal was ready to leave and couldn't be happier. He put everything in the bag, retrieved his vest, sliding it on he left and headed back to the dorm room running and stumbling as he went.


	10. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices, whispers, screams, orders from the dead Dean and a Fish-God all crammed in your head tends to destroy any mental stability you have left and derail plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So I'm super tired while uploading this and the chapter summary. So the summary may sound a bit off and things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I always love writing Carmicheal and sibling interactions.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I upload Wednesday and Saturday.

There was a loud knock on the apartment door. Carmilla refused to move, Mattie gave a wide smile and continued to sip her drink. Laura, with a heavy annoyed sigh, got up and walked over to the door. Yanking it open, wondering who it could be this late at night. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw a beaten, bitten and bloody Lars leaning against the doorway.

“Is Mattie here?” he asked desperately. Laura nodded and let him limp in. Unsure what to say she just pointed to where they were. Following him closely. Mattie looked over, a small smile on her face.

“Well, I'm on the side of whatever done that you, feral,” she said amused. Lars shook his head.

“It's Car. He done this. Something is wrong with him,” Lars replied. Carmilla instantly stood up, concern covering her face. “When he came back, he was wrong, agitated. Talking to something that wasn't there. Kept mentioning a Lady Morgan.” Mattie's face dropped, she put down her glass and got her coat as he continued to talk. “I tried to talk to him, I grabbed him as he kept pacing, it turned into a fight. I managed to get away. You gotta help him, please.” Carmilla and Laura both looked at Mattie.

“Mattie, what's wrong?” Carmilla questioned, noticing the panic on her face. Mattie beckoned Carmilla and Lars to follow her. She wasn't prepared to talk about it around Laura.

****

They rushed to the dorm. Mattie hadn't mentioned much just explained what Carmicheal had gone down into the crater to get. If it had something with that then it was bad. Mattie went to open the door but stopped when Lars moved back. She gave a small frown. He shook his head and moved back against the wall.

“I'm not going in there, not when he's like that. This blood... it would set him off even more,” Lars said quietly. “You go ahead.” Mattie looked to Carmilla who nodded, trying to prepare herself for whatever was on the other side.

She wasn't prepared to see the room trashed, blood splatters on all surfaces, and Carmicheal sitting on top of the desk resting against the wall. His bloody fingers scratching at the paint work, leaving gruesome stains behind. His left cheek had four deep gashes down where Lars had scratched him to get away, bites and blood covered his forearms. Carmicheal looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Mattie walk in, her face in shock, unsure what had happened to cause this.

“Of course he would go get you. Who else could handle me, right?” Carmicheal muttered. He turned his head against the wall, digging his nails into it. “He clearly can't.”

“Car, what happened?” Mattie asked cautiously walking slowly towards him. He gave a snarl and stared at her. The damage to the right side of his face becoming visible. His eyebrow was split open, blood running down his face, his eye bloody and his cheek bruised.

“Don't act like you care about me or anybody other than yourself,” he snapped his voice dripping anger. Mattie looked confused. “We are nothing but a game to you. You only care about Carmilla and even then you boxed her up-”

“Just who do you think I am?” Mattie said concerned, stopping and watching him. The interruption threw him off. He looked around the room his thoughts going wild, the flashes of images reappearing, he groaned and put his hands over his eyes as tears built up. Mattie walked over quickly and took hold of him. Examining him closely. “Carmicheal, what happened?” Car lowered his hands slightly and stared.

“Mattie? No, it was her. She was here-” Mattie shook her head.

“Mother is dead, Carmicheal. She finally did us all a favour and accepted the sharp end of a sword.” He shook his head, clutching his hands over her ears. Mattie pulled him close as he muttered and refused to accept it. She held him, his head resting against her collarbone.

“She can't be-” Mattie shushed him, trying to get him to calm down. He was like a child after a nightmare.

“You need to tell me what happened.” Carmicheal stood there quietly, he raised his head to meet Mattie's look when he saw Carmilla stand near the edge of the bed.

Anger swelled in his body. Before Mattie knew any different he had ducked under her hold and was ramming Carmilla up against the closed door. His hand clenched tightly around her jaw, his other around her throat. Carmilla held her hands up submissively.

“What are you doing, Car?” she asked, her voice slightly slurred from his grip. He gave a brief snarl.

“It's your fault! You're the reason the body was there. You killed her!” He shouted, tears burning in his eyes. “You're doing this to me!” Carmilla sighed.

“I killed her because she came after my girlfriend. I'm not sorry for doing it. After everything she put us all through. She played all of us,” she told him. Trying to remain unfazed by the hold he had on her. “She gave you a second life and demanded everything, she took everything from you. Your title, your passion, your son.” Carmicheal's face softened and his grip weakened. “You remember telling me about that one night? When I was having nightmares of the coffin. We talked all the time and you told me how you think that Mother was messing with your head, experimenting with you, seeing how far she could take her abilities, how much she could mess with your mind, you told me that you were unsure if you remembered having a son. Christopher, remember?” Carmicheal angrily wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“I don't-” he groaned as the pain built in his head. Carmilla reached out for him but he moved out of her reach. Clasping a hand to his forehead, his palm pushing against his left eye. “I just want the pain and screeching to stop. I can hear Lophi in my head...” Carmilla shot a glance to Mattie who was watching them both carefully. Mattie was unsure what to do. “I can hear her. I can hear all of... screaming and begging... them begging for the pain to stop... I want it to stop.” 

“I can get everything back to silence for you, just come here,” Carmilla told him simply. He looked hesitant but lowered his hand as he moved a little closer. “It'll be alright. You'll be able to rest.” Before Carmicheal couldn't react before she punched him as hard as possible in the face, knocking him out and to the floor with a solid thump.

Mattie looked at her surprised as Carmilla shook off the pain in her hand. She watched Carmicheal carefully. At least he wasn't a danger if he wasn't awake.

“A bit excessive don't you think?” Mattie questioned. Carmilla shrugged.

“At least he isn't hurting us or himself.” Carmilla looked to Mattie, a troubled expression plastered on her face. “What the hell caused this?”

“If he found Mother's body then it could that twisting him up or the fish. He said about taking something from it for Vordenberg. If he touched it who knows what it done to him.” Carmilla sighed and bent down, grabbing hold of Carmicheal and pulling him up enough that she could move him onto the bed. “We just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he keeps himself in check. Hopefully you'll have knocked some sense back into him.”

“And what if I haven't, what if he is stuck like this?” Carmilla said quietly, unsure if she wanted the answer. Mattie sighed.

“We'll get to that if it happens,” she replied honestly. “We can't do much until he wakes up. Lets go talk to the Littlest scientist. Maybe they know something that could help.”

Mattie and Carmilla both left Carmicheal in Lars's care. He was ordered to call Mattie as soon as anything happened.

****

“Honestly I don't know,” Lafontaine told them for the fifth time. “Having Lophi in your head is a blur. It hurts and nothing makes sense. The only thing that you can focus on is what it makes you see.” Laura was sat at the desk while Carmilla leaned against the doorway, both listening to Mattie interrogate Lafontaine. “I don't know what else to tell you, it normally fades after a while but you can still feel it in you. It fades but never leaves.”

“So you're saying he will get better but he won't exactly be the way he was?” Mattie confirmed. LaF nodded.

“Sorry,” they commented. “I'd just try not to overwhelm him.”

“Overwhelm him? He nearly killed his... vampiric life partner, went after Carm and is a whimpering mess. I don't know if he could be anymore overwhelmed.” Mattie's phone went off, Lars was on the other end. Explaining that Carmicheal had woken up calmer but still twitchy. Shutting her phone she looked to Carmilla. “He's a bit better. I'm going to go see him. You should stay here after last time.” Carmilla nodded and walked over to her side of the apartment. Mattie left quickly.

“I'm sorry about your brother,” Lafontaine said awkwardly. “It's horrible having a god crammed into your head.” Carmilla walked over to a table and picked up a glass full of blood.

“He's had worse.” Laf gave a smile.

“Just be careful around him. If he went after you earlier he might be worse now. What was he doing in the crater?” Carmilla shrugged.

“Paying respect to a corpse. I dunno,” she lied. She knew better than to mention his plans. “I just hope he gets better.”

****

The dorm room opened slowly drawing Lars's attention from the fridge. Mattie poked her head around the door and looked for Carmicheal. He was sat in the corner of the bed, his back resting against the wall. His knees brought up, his elbows resting on them, his arms stretched out and hands cable tied together.

“He tried to cause trouble again?” Mattie questioned surprised to see him restrained. Lars shook his head as he shut the door.

“No. He saw what he had done to me and demanded that he was restrained. While he isn't right in the head at least,” Lars explained quietly. Carmicheal didn't look over as Mattie walked to the bed.

“You don't have to talk quietly. I'm fine... as much as I can be when you feel other people in your head,” Carmicheal said calmly. “Thank you for not bringing Carm. I don't think I would be able to keep as calm with her around.” Mattie sat beside him. He instantly turned to her and rested his head on her shoulder. “I can hear her nagging and making demands. It's so clear.” Mattie chuckled lightly.

“Mother did always get on to you. You were her knight. You enforced everything for her, protected her and us. Is that why this is happening because you didn't protect her at the end?” Carmicheal kept quiet. “You shouldn't feel guilty about it. Mother deserved what she got, I've been wanting her gone for years. The only difference is the reason why and who done it.” Carmicheal had linked his fingers together and brought his combined fist up to his forehead. Pressing it against his head he gave a slight moan.

“All I can hear is her saying about going after Carmilla for what she done and everything she stopped,” he muttered. “I want to leave Silas... I need to, just for a while.” Mattie sighed, she didn't like the idea of her brother going. He sat forward, away from her. “I'll be back, I promise. I told you I will help with Vordenberg... I just need a few days away. I've got what I need. I'll be back and ready.” Mattie moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The reporter and everyone are planning a debate. I'll stall it until you come back, don't be gone too long. If you need me call me.” Carmicheal nodded.

“I shouldn't be gone for more than a week. I'll call up someone near by who can come in and help with Vordenberg. You'll know her as soon as you see her, purple hair, scarred face, covered in tattoos, often attached to a phone and fag. She's pretty badass, a little weird, her name is Kai.” Mattie smiled.

“Is she a feral too?” Carmicheal shook his head.

“No but she's supernatural. She doesn't like her talents to be disclosed but she'll help. She helps me with a lot of the collecting I do. Just be nice, she can be hard work at times.” Mattie couldn't help but be curious.

Carmicheal stood up and asked Lars to cut him free after several more apologies. Mattie stood up as he collected his things and got ready to leave. A few minutes later they both left the building, Carmicheal left Silas University keeping hope that if he got off the grounds his Mother's voice and Lophi's screeching would stop.


	11. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised while Carmicheal is away Kai comes to Silas to help. Though Kai is a lot more different and dangerous than she seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> So once again it's Wednesday, so that means update time.  
> I adore Kai so I had fun writing this. I hope it shows. I hope you enjoy this, let me know.
> 
> I update Wednesday and Saturday.

A lazy half-assed knock sounded off from the apartment door. Laura placed down her bowl, she looked a mess, it wasn't even 9am yet. She stifled a yawn and opened the door, surprised to see a dark purple haired, rocker looking girl leaning against the stair banister. A grey beanie covered quite a bit of her short messy hair, her arms were covered in all different styles of interlacing tattoos, her baggy tank top covered most of the ones that littered her torso, her black jeans torn and her converse battered and scuffed. Three large scars marked her cheek, one cutting across her lips. Lips that held an unlit fag. Laura couldn't help stare and wonder what this mess of a girl was doing outside of the apartment.

“I know I'm attractive, Love, but no need to stare,” Kai said with a wink as she walked past Laura and looked around the apartment. Kai took the fag out of her mouth. Laura shut the door and continued to watch her. “You're not anything like the person I was told to find. A stunningly beautiful black woman. Fierce and will probably look at me like she'll want to murder me. Honestly can't wait to meet her. Got to love a woman who can crush you into the dirt with a single look. You know who I'm after?” Laura looked uncertain at Kai's entrance, she was far too alert for this time of the morning.

“You're looking for Matska Belmonde. Her sister is in the other room, though probably asleep. You can ask her... if you dare wake her up,” Laura told her. Kai's face lit up with a smile.

“Carm's here? Brilliant,” Kai remarked as she put the fag back in her mouth and dug out her keys searching for something on the chain.

“Wait you know Carm?” Kai continued her search on her large chain of oddities.

“I'm good mates with Car, he asked me to talk to Mattie. I've been told a lot about Carmilla, met her out drinking a couple of times. Broody, sarcastic, killer smile and very attractive in leather trousers.” Laura struggled to keep up with the speed Kai spoke at. “Ah ha!” Kai showed Laura the little black laser pointer. “Have you tried this yet? I want to know if it works, catching her while she's tired might be the best time actually.”

Laura followed Kai quietly as she crept into the doorway of Carmilla's room. She was asleep, fully clothed, on the lounger. Empty glasses surrounded the floor around her. She hadn't stumbled in that long ago. Kai clicked the pointer on and shone the dot to Carmilla's black boot.

“What are you-” Laura asked with a slight confused frown.

“Can you make a loudish noise so she'll stir slightly?” Kai interrupted, a small smile on her face. Laura wasn't sure what she was doing but regardless she picked up a box from the table lifted it up and dropped it back down with a thud. Carmilla groaned lightly and moved.

“Cupcake, keep it down yea?” she murmured, her speech slurred by sleep. Kai wiggled the dot on Carmilla's boot slightly. It took a minute to register but Carm's attention stopped on it, her body going stiff as she noticed. Laura tried to stifle a laugh as she it clicked what she was doing. Kai slowly moved the dot from her boot on to the back of the chair and moved it towards her. Carmilla raised her hand slowly, her eyes locked on the dot. She brought her arm back and hesitated as Kai stopped the dot for a moment. It was then she struck with such force the entire lounger flipped on it's side, tossing Carmilla off.

“Yes!” Kai laughed, not believing that it worked. Laura just stared with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth unsure if it really just happened. Carmilla gave a pissed off groan as she pulled herself up. Without looking she started to talk.

“Seriously, Laura?!” Carmilla snapped. “I know you're pissed I woke you up when I came in but-”

“It wasn't her,” Kai said with a playful smile as she walked over. Carmilla looked up as Kai offered her hand out to help her up. Carmilla glanced over to Laura to gauge the expression towards Kai. Carmilla took hold of her hand and allowed her to be pulled up. “I told you I'd test my theory one day, kitty.” Carmilla took hold of one end of the lounger and Kai grabbed the other, they tipped it right side up.

“Yeah you did,” Carmilla agreed as she sat back down. Laura looked over still unsure about Kai.

“So you know each other?” Laura questioned not sure if Kai was telling everything. Carmilla gave a cold grin.

“You jealous, cupcake?” Laura gave an awkward smile.

“I'll take that as a yes,” she muttered. Carmilla felt a twinge of ache in her chest seeing the brief upset in her face.

“It was a drunken thing,” Kai told Laura. “I'm nothing special like you and I'm here strictly on business honest. Once was enough for me, she's too much for me to handle.” She saw a brief flicker of a smile on Laura's face.

Carmilla looked at her wondering why Kai was trying to make Laura feel better and what was her business.

“She's looking for Mattie,” Laura told her, seeing the question on her face.

“Why?”

“I owe your brother a few favours and he wanted me to help her out while he's off campus for a few days trying to clear his head,” Kai explained. “So you know where she is?” Carmilla shrugged. 

“Maybe sleeping. I can give her a call if you want.” Carmilla walked over to her jacket and pulled out her phone. Finding her number, she called and had to wait a few rings before Mattie answered.

Kai walked around the apartment and looked at the painting on the wall, trying to decide if they were interesting pieces. Laura walked to her desk and sat down.

“So vampire too?” Laura asked, wondering if she should be concerned. Kai gave a crooked smile as she looked to her.

“Nah. I'm non-human but not a vampire. I'm not big on blood and I'm a bit more rare,” she answered casually. Kai's phone went off, she dragged it out of her pocket and answered. Finding her lighter and lighting her fag too. She walked into the corridor for more privacy.

There was an awkward silence when Carmilla walked in expecting to see Kai but it was just Laura. Laura turned to her laptop, trying to ignore her. Carmilla's words got caught in her throat when she first went to talk. It wasn't until she slowed down she was able to talk.

“I'm sorry about that,” Carmilla apologised. “I shouldn't have acted like that. I just-”

“You're hurting, I get it. Just I am too and yeah does it bother me to know she has had you too? Yes but it's not like anything is going to happen again... right?” Carmilla nodded.

“As fun as she is, what she is causes a limitation of contact and well you know how I am with that.” Laura blushed slightly at the memories, yes she certainly did.

“So what is she?”

“Monsters don't out monsters and it's not polite to ask. Especially with her, she became what she did pretty roughly.”

“Sorry. She said she wasn't a vampire and I'm just curious-” Carmilla looked to the door to make sure Kai wasn't coming.

“Stop being a reporter on this, Laura. If you know what she is you can become a victim to her. She's something even us vampires can be scared of. Something all monsters should be scared of.” Laura's face dropped, unsure what Kai could possibly be and how, if she was that dangerous, she owed Carmicheal favours.

Kai walked in as she ended the call, her fag nearing the end. A slight frown on her face. Carmilla looked over to her.

“Everything alright?” Carmilla questioned. Kai raised her head and shrugged.

“Yeah just Car. Saying that he's arrived where he wanted, he feels a little easier and he should be back soon. Also told me to behave myself around you, that you were otherwise engaged.” Kai looked to Laura. “I'm guessing it's Laura. She's awfully cute.”

“It's complicated,” Laura and Carmilla said in unison. Laura looking a little surprised by Kai's commented.

“She's a vampire and you're human, I imagine it is complicated. Anyway not my business. Carm, what's going on with Matska?” Carmilla turned her attention to Kai after she ventured off to find a glass of blood.

“Mattie said she'll be here in about 30 minutes and says you better be worth the time because her head is throbbing.” Kai chuckled as she curled up the almost dead fag butt in her hand, she blew into her hand extinguishing it.

“I'm worth anyone's time,” Kai told her. Laura had a confused frown at what Kai had just done. “Do you mind of I go make myself a drink, your 'breakfast' is making me feel a little queasy?” She asked looking towards the glass.

“You're a terrifying monster and you're squeamish of a little blood,” Carmilla mocked. Kai walked towards the door.

“What can I say I'm special? I'm an incredibly clean beast. Plus there is a different with causing blood and ingesting it.” Kai left the room and headed towards the kitchen to make a drink and chain smoke.

****

40 minutes had passed when Perry walked into the apartment rather flustered, LaF looking rather confused behind her. Laura looked over from her desk.

“Are you okay?” she asked looking to Perry.

“There's a woman smoking in the kitchen, she won't introduce herself and she's getting ash everywhere,” Perry told her, her voice a little erratic.

“Plus she relentlessly flirted with Perry and J.P refuses to go anywhere near her,” LaF added. “It's weird, she's weird and I like weird but she's creepy. No one should be that alert before 11am on a weekend.” Laura gave a tired sigh.

“Yeah she's here for Mattie. Something to do with Carmicheal and I've been told you don't ask questions with this girl. She didn't even introduce herself, I mean how rude is that?” J.P walked in looking rather distressed and spoke nervously.

“Her name is Kai. She's been in the library before. Hired by the Dean to get rid of me when I was trapped there. It was only the by chance that I hid myself in the prohibited section with the Silas dragon that she left me be.”

“Wait Silas library had a dragon?” Laura questioned.

“The school has several. Some harder to find than others but I would like to leave. Just while she is in the building, I don't really like the idea of her possibly continuing what she left unfinished.” A little laugh appeared from the doorway. Kai walked in. J.P moved behind LaF.

“You're safe. The Dean is dead, I don't hold loyalties and honestly I don't fancy taking on your creator in a fight. Which I can clearly see is what would need to happen to get to you.”

“Still I would rather not be around while you are here, no offence intended,” J.P said quickly. “If memory serves me well enough, you make things awfully complicated.” Kai smiled and moved out of the way of the door.

“No offence taken. You know what I can do and I don't blame you for wanting to be away from that.” J.P nodded and left quickly. Glad to be away. Carmilla found it amusing that Kai was the centre of attention knowing she wouldn't be if they knew what she was.

“Carm, you're sister is late,” Kai told her, getting annoyed by LaF staring at her coldly.

“She's probably just getting something to eat. She's gonna be here. I promise.”

Not even two minutes later, the front door opened and Mattie walked in. A tired and bothered expression on her face. She stopped as she saw Kai standing there, she straightened her posture and simply looked her up and down.

“Well my brother certainly keeps odd company,” Mattie said almost uncomfortably. “He sent you to help us, what are you going to do kill for us?” Kai gave a half smile and walked around Mattie almost examining her in her nicely fitting black dress.

“Wow your brother didn't do you justice on how powerful you look. Breathtaking I got to say,” Kai told her in awe. She stopped back in front of Mattie and reached deep in her pocket, pulling out keys, a lighter, a pack of fags, a pen, her phone and finally a screwed up bit of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Mattie. “He sent me to find that. Said something that important can only be gathered by someone like me. Also asked you to do that too.” Mattie read the bit of paper, a small smile appearing on her lips.

“That is certainly interesting.” She began to rip up the paper, wanting to leave no evidence. “We seem to have a lot to discuss. I would say do you want something to eat but there is nothing I can give that will satisfy you right?”

“Yeah. Strict diet,” Kai replied. Kai held out her hand and offered it to Mattie. “You never asked. Name's Kai. I got told Matska Belmonde, right?” Mattie took her hand, a blast of coldness going through her body. Mattie tried to hide the shiver and brought her hand back. “Sorry. I should've prepared for that.”

“Mattie. It's fine just please warn me next time.”

“That's about all the physical contact you'll get from me so don't worry.” LaF frowned.

“So are you not a vampire like them because they seem really on edge?” Their voice grated on Kai's nerves. Carmilla saw the look on her Kai's face and backed away. Ignoring her promise to herself and moved over to Laura, taking hold of her sleeve and pulling her back. Mattie moved too.

Kai turned to Lafontaine, a sick look appearing on her face. LaF began to feel uncomfortable.

“Why are you humans always curious and rude? Would you pry into someone's life? Ask uncomfortable questions about why they are how they are? I've been asked this question several times already today. And my mood just made two dangerous vampires back off and made a newborn leave the building,” Kai told them. “You all want to know what I am. How dangerous I can be? I am a nightmare. I'm not a vampire, a werewolf, or anything you've seen on your little school grounds here. I'm the monster that scares everything else into silence.” Kai walked over to LaF and shoved a ghost like hand into their chest. A painful coldness went through their body.

“Stop it!” Perry demanded. Kai paid no attention.

“You want to know what I can do? I can kill with a single touch, I can get into your skull and scramble that ever-so-smart brain of yours about, learn every secret you hide. If I wanted to I could take away any trace of these vampires abilities, I could make them mortal. I'm a Phantom. I was reborn in misery, I am a thing of nightmares, I am so powerful the Dean hired me and was intimidated by me. I'm unkillable and everyone in this room is now a victim to me because of your little question.” Kai removed her hand and watched LaF dropped to the floor, coughing and spluttering, Perry crouched down beside them a hand going on their shoulder. “Be more careful what you ask next time.” Kai walked out of the room, Mattie cast a concerned looked to Carmilla before walking out.

Carmilla moved away from Laura and over to Lafontaine, Perry looked at Carm almost warning her to back off.

“Calm down, I'm going to help them. They need something warm to drink and something sugary. Kai feeds on energy,” Carmilla told her as she took hold of Lafontaine and helped them up. Moving them over to the chair. Perry hurried off to get what Carmilla had said. “She'll have just messed with yours.”

“A phantom?” Laura questioned after the shock had passed. Carmilla looked over.

“A supreme version of a ghost. They are incredibly hard to come by. They are born when a major tragedy happens and it results in death. She told me once after we'd been drinking. Something to do with revenge from a partner. He ended up going after her entire family. She was trapped in a car, it was parked on train tracks with her and her siblings inside. They died on impact, she didn't. She spent several hours with the bodies trapped as she bled to death. That much pain, it does stuff to people. Makes people angry enough to not pass over. She's old and dangerous and you all need to stay away from her.”

“If she's a ghost how does she have a physical form?”

“Not a ghost, she's a phantom. It's a whole different level,” Carmilla told Laura as Perry walked in hoping that food and a drink would help.


	12. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Carmicheal's absence there is still work to be done. Kai and Lars are more than eager to do their parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Getting close to the end now. Two chapters left after this. Kind of a short chapter but the next two will make up for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think.
> 
> The last two updates will be Wednesday and Saturday.

Mattie was spending the night with Carmilla having a girls night. After spending several hours with Kai had left her on edge and needed to relax. Lafontaine had recovered but Perry was keeping a watchful eye over them. Concerned that it might have lasting effects. Laura couldn't stand to spend time with her ex and big sis so had gone to bother Danny for an evening. Danny could use the girl time and get away from Kirsch for a few hours.

Walking through campus Laura and Danny saw Kai finishing her fag as she typed on her phone. Laura instantly muttered to Danny that was the phantom she had witnessed today. Danny looked over to her. Unsure about her. Kai sensed someone was staring and looked over, spotting Danny and Laura. She couldn't help but smile at the height difference as she lit a fag.

Kai had changed since earlier. Her tank top traded for a black long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her beanie for a backwards flat peak cap, but kept her scruffy converse. Putting away her phone she walked over, taking a drag as she did. Laura felt uneasy when she finally stopped and blew out the smoke.

“Hey. Look I wanted to apologise for earlier, what I did to your friend,” Kai said shocking Laura. Danny didn't look convinced. “It was early, I'm a little stressed and people who pry into my life really bother me. So I'm sorry about that. I'm sure their fine now though. No doubt Carm lent a hand, she's dealt with that herself so knows best how to deal.”

“You've done that to Carm?” Laura asked annoyed. Kai smiled.

“Not intentionally but yes. Like I said earlier it was a drunken thing and there was a lot to handle. I have a limitation on how much I can touch someone. It's draining for both of us and as you're well aware Carmilla is a lot to handle, mentally and physically.” Laura clenched her fist. Danny put her hand on Laura's shoulder. Kai's smile grew. “I'll let the clenched fist pass. I've got other matters to attend to. See you around Laura,” Kai looked to Danny, “and maybe you too, Danny.” Danny frowned. No one had mentioned her name.

Without another word Kai left them, smoking as she went. Laura and Danny continued their walk and Kai was left alone to do her task.

****

After a short walk Kai arrived at the board of governors building. She was hoping this would be as easy as possible. She wasn't in the mood for complications. Preparing herself for the coldness that would cover her she shook her body before turning completely ghost like. She shivered slightly as her body went slightly transparent, her features went more skeletal.

With a deep breath she readied herself and walked through the wall. She crept around the house looking for Vordenberg. She crept up the stairs, noticing people where still up and around. She poked her head through several doors, looking for him. It took her a few attempts but finally found him.

Vordenberg was sat at his desk, writing in a journal muttering to himself. She walked completely into his room, she walked over to him, not making a sound. It wasn't until she was in touching distance she turned herself solid. Her skeletal features remaining, a brief side effect of going completely spectral. With a smile she slid her arm around his throat, choking him briefly. He gasped at the pressure and shock of her being there.

“Who are you?” he muttered. Kai smiled and reached in her pocket for her phone, she flicked the case open. Sliding her thumb across the screen, she selected video camera and propped her phone on the desk so they both where in view. Vordenberg's expression dropped in horror as he saw the monstrous features of Kai's face.

“I'm a Phantom,” she whispered after she pressed record. “And you're going to give me some valuable information on your intentions for Silas University.”

“I will not be treated like this. I won't say a word for you-” Kai chuckled and turned her hand ghost, her fingers extending to longs claws.

“You haven't got a choice, Vordenberg,” she told him, her voice at a steady sound. “You're going to tell me and the camera everything your lying heart intends.” With a quick movement the spectral claws entered his skull. He gave a brief struggle before he unwillingly admitted everything.

It took a while but when he was finally done, she removed her hand and choked him out until he was unconscious, she made sure he wouldn't remember any of it. Picking up her phone, she smiled she got what Carmicheal and Mattie needed but was disgusted at Vordenberg's plan and regretted she had to let him live.

****

Kai called up Mattie and explained that she had collected the information needed. She told her that she would deliver it tomorrow. She stood outside Lars's dorm room, she was waiting for an answer to her knock. It took a few minutes and it wasn't Lars. It was a woman. Another feral. Blood stained her mouth. Kai looked away, hand going over her mouth as she tried not to gag.

“Please clean yourself up. I need you to get Lars for me and if you guys are feeding in there get him to clean up too.” The feral shut the door and retrieved Lars. He opened the door up and came into the corridor.

“Sorry,” he told her. Knowing that blood made her queasy. “How can I help?” Kai looked to the door.

“Feeding or fucking?” she asked. Lars smiled.

“Well Car is out of town so the second isn't possible right now. A few others arrived today, they haven't fed on the way here so just getting something now.” Kai nodded.

“Loyalty to Car. That must be nice for him. I just came to tell you that I've cleared up my end. There should be an increase soon, right before Car comes back. Just keep the murders to a minimum alright, Car can't afford too much resistance when he gets back it's all going to move fast.” Lars nodded.

“I know and I'll keep the increase contained. If I need help I'll message you,” Lars told her, wanting her gone as fast as possible. Kai nodded, she was used to the exclusion. It was still overwhelming at times. Kai left and messaged Car, telling him that she'd done what he asked. She needed to relax. She went and found a Zeta party and enjoyed the company of people there.

****

A loud knock on the door woke Kai up. Pain ripped through her skull as she slowly moved to the edge of her bed. A sports bra covering a little of her heavily scarred and tattooed torso, she reached for her jeans and shimmed them on as she got up. Putting a hand to her head, she groaned and looked around to the paralyzed and barely breathing Zeta in her bed. She didn't kick him out of the dorm in time. She'd deal with that in a minute.

The knocking started again, she grumbled as she walked over and undid the latch. Opening up she saw Carmilla on the other side. Kai lowered her hand from her head.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla asked worried. Kai nodded. “You sure? Laura and Danny saw you leaving a Zeta party last night with some guy.”

“Yeah I got drunk last night and got some guy to spend a few hours with me,” Kai explained. Carmilla frowned.

“Is he okay? Are you okay?” Kai looked awkward and opened the door, letting her in.

Carmilla walked in and saw the Zeta on the bed. She looked to Kai as she walked over to the fridge and searched for an energy drink.

“Is he dead?” she said quickly, concerned for Kai. Kai shook her head and walked to the bed putting the drink on the side. “Is he conscious?” Kai shook her head again.

“No but he'll be a bit sore in a minute,” Kai answered. “I hate doing this,” she muttered.

Kai shimmied back to the Zeta's side, she crouched beside him. Preparing herself she took a breath before leaning down and kissing him, her eyes went black and a black mist poured from her mouth into his. It took a minute but there was a loud gasp and a painful cough. Kai looked away getting her eyes back to normal, the Zeta sat up quickly and looked around, startled by Carmilla's presence. Kai turned back to him after she picked up the energy drink and handed it to him.

“Some night huh?” she said playfully. “Took a bit out of me.” He nodded, unsure exactly what happened.

“Err yeah,” he replied. He took a mouthful of the drink and moved, he moaned his back and shoulders hurting.

“Sorry. I'm a scratcher,” Kai told him. “You should probably head back home.” The Zeta looked for his clothes. Carmilla chucked him his jeans, he put them on under the covers before getting out of the bed and grabbing the rest of his clothes.

“I'll call you yeah?” he asked taking the drink with him, still in a daze as he walked to the door. Kai smiled.

“Yeah sure.” Kai opened the door and let him out. Carmilla waved at him before she shut the door. 

Kai turned before resting against the door frame, she put her hand to her head, trying to steady the spinning.

“You okay?”

“Giving back just makes me feel sick. It's difficult to do.” Carmilla smiled as Kai came and sat down. “So why you here?”

“Car's been trying to call you. He called me instead and told me to check on you,” Carmilla explained. “I know it's none of my business but do you think going with someone is a smart idea? I know it must be hard, with the whole limitations but getting rid of the body and everything.” Kai gave a less than amused smile.

“Carm, I love you and everything but don't comment on this alright? You don't run the risk of killing your partner every time you have sex. You get to have a partner, I don't. I just miss that and so I take the risk every now and then. I haven't killed anyone in a long time. The lack of intimacy and isolation is overwhelmingly frustrating at times.”

“Sorry. I just worry more what it does to you, it can't be easy with knowing you could do that.” Kai smiled.

“It's alright and thanks for checking in. I'm fine. How's Car?” Carmilla shrugged as she sat down beside Kai.

“He's Car, so not really big on sharing but he sounds better. He said his head is clearing and that he's begun sorting the pieces out. I take it Lars is doing his bit? Car wouldn't leave him without a task.”

“Yeah I got a bit, Mattie did and so did Lars. His takes a bit more time though.”

Kai went quiet and sat there, her thoughts wandering. Carmilla watched her, the silence wasn't abnormal from her.

“Still thinking about the Zeta?” Kai nodded.

“Yeah that kind of interaction it doesn't last long and you know doesn't really count as intimacy with a stranger.” Carmilla gave her a comforting smile.

“Well I haven't got anything to do for a few hours. I can spend a few hours with you. Watch a movie on your laptop or something,” Carmilla said casually. Kai smiled.

“You'd do that?” Carmilla shrugged and picked up Kai's hoodie before handing it to her. Kai put it on as Carmilla spoke.

“Wouldn't have offered otherwise. Beside all monsters need hugs sometimes, right? Even the bogeyman of monsters.” Kai laughed and tapped her on the shoulder playfully.

“Yea especially us nightmare fiends,” Kai said standing up and retrieving her laptop.

Carmilla let her rest against her, her arm resting around Kai's shoulders. She made sure not to touch bare skin so she could spend as much time holding her as Kai wanted. Carmilla had to admit it was kind of nice, she missed doing this with Laura.


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SNN debate is being stalled while everyone waits on Carmicheal's return, when he does everything starts to shift into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Only one more chapter after this :'(
> 
> The summary is kind of crappy because my brain is apparently incapable of figuring out a decent sentence.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

A few days passed, it had been a blur of checking in on Lars's progress. Mattie denying Laura the chance to do her debate, stalling until Carmicheal returned. Carmilla and Kai spending time together. Laura being annoyed of her constant appearance and J.P often vanishing when Kai was around.

Kai sat outside on a balcony, a fag stuck between her lips, she was on her phone playing some random game. She heard footsteps come up behind her, she already knew who it was. Kai turned her game off and got off the balcony edge.

“So are you here to talk about how I handled your bro or something else entirely?” she asked as Kirsch walked out. He stopped beside her, a temper on his face.

“What did you do to Luke?” Kirsch snapped. Kai gave a half smile.

“I fucked his brains out.”

“He's been ill since he came back, he's been taken to the medical room. What did you do?” Kai's face dropped.

“What? No, he was fine when he left. Tired and a little sore but fine.” Kirsch looked disbelieving. “Ask Carm she turned up before he left, she can back me up.”

“Tell me what you did,” Kirsch demanded. Kai turned to him an annoyed expression.

“Look, Prom Prince, I told you. We got drunk at your Zeta party, I took him back to the dorm where I'm staying and I had sex with him, I woke him up and he left,” she explained. Obviously knowing it would be best to leave out the details of his temporary paralysis. Kirsch looked unsatisfied with her answer.

“If I find out you're lying-”

“You'll do what exactly?” Kai questioned staring angrily. Kirsch sized up to her, fists clenched and chest puffed.

“I'd- you're lucky you're a chick.” Kai laughed as she ran her eyes over him.

“Don't be all chivalrous, you couldn't take me if you tried.”

A third voice entered the confrontation, making Kirsch smile and Kai go on guard. Carmicheal had warned her about Danny. Danny wouldn't be able to kill her, but she didn't want to think of the damage she could do.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?” Danny snapped as she stormed onto the balcony. Kai stared at her, not talking. Danny looked to Kirsch waiting for an explanation.

“She did something to Luke, one of the Zetas, she won't tell me what,” Kirsch answered. Kai turned her head to him.

“I told you he was tired but fine the last time I saw him. Now back off.”

“No if you've done something to the Zeta tell him,” Danny demanded. Kai rolled her shoulders getting uncomfortable and agitated.

“You do realise I am the biggest fucking bad on the entire campus, right? You really want to accuse me of hurting some Zeta when all I did was fuck him and send him on his way?”

“The Dean thought she was untouchable and look how that turned out, we killed her. You think we won't be able to stop you too?” Kai let out a long sigh, counting to ten in her head. It didn't help. Kai's phone began to ring quietly, she ignored it.

“Right so you think you're a crusader, slaying all the evil in campus. You didn't slay the Dean, Carmilla did. Stole your heroic thunder there, just like she stole your chance to be with Laura. Poor human can't even get a girlfriend because something supernatural got in they way. No wonder you take on everything you see-”

Kai stumbled as a pain ran through her jaw, she raised her hand up to the area Danny had hit her. Danny stood in front of her, her fist clenched and anger in her eyes. Kai stood up straight and gave a cold smile before going to attack but Carmilla, who dropped her phone, rushed through and pinned Kai to the balcony.

“Kai, don't,” Carmilla ordered as she struggled against her arms. “As much as I would love to see you rip the Summer apart we gotta go. Car's back.” Kai stopped and looked to Carmilla, she shrugged her off.

“Fine.” Kai's voice shook as she tried to control herself. “Don't think for a moment that this is over. I'll rip out your spine the first chance I get.” Kai walked past Danny, Carmilla following her quickly. Kirsch went to thank Danny but she held up her hand, not wanting it.

****

Carmicheal was sat in Mattie's expensive looking apartment, Lars sat beside him. Mattie stood near the window and was watching for Carmilla and Kai. It took them at least ten minutes but they arrived. Kai looking just as angry as when Carmilla found her.

Carmicheal instantly noticed the bruise on her jaw, his brow furrowed. Worried who got a lucky shot. Kai waved it off dismissively.

“I taunted the Summer, she moves faster than expected. She's alive... for now. It might change the next time I see her,” Kai explained briefly. “So what's happening?” Carmicheal gave a wide grin.

“Well I've done my part and managed with large amounts of help and little sleep to do it. I have a weapon that will become part of Silas legend. I just need to know where you all are with the tasks I set you. Kai?” Kai took out her phone and loaded up the video.

“It's all accounted for. Every lie and plan from that bastard's mouth. All transferred on to a USB so it can be shown on Laura's laptop. I made sure to wipe his mind after so he doesn't remember me being there and raising suspicion,” she answered plainly.

“That's fantastic to hear. Lars?”

“Just waiting on the last few stragglers. Everything will be done by tonight. I'll make sure of it,” Lars told him. Carmicheal nodded and took hold of his hand.

“Mattie?”

“Now you're back I can stop the reporter nagging at me and accept this stupid debate. Get all this mess over with and back to schedule. I found what you wanted, I gave it to your little Feral.” Carmicheal's grin increased. Everything was lining up. Just one last piece.

“Carm?” Carmilla looked at him confused.

“You didn't leave me a task-”

“I know I just need an answer from you. Do I need to worry about where you'll land on this? I don't want any heroics from you if it gets heated with your ex. I need to know you stand with me and Mattie on this.”

“As long as she isn't hurt,” Carmilla replied, hurt that he needed to ask. Carmicheal nodded before getting up and walking over to Carm, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“She won't be and I'll promise you that. The only people I intend on harming are Vordenberg and well Kai plans to go after Danny but there is no problem on our part with that loss,” he reassured. His voice went softer and so did his grin as he hugged her close. “I'm glad you're with us Carm. I couldn't stand to go against you.”

Carmicheal let go of her and smiled widely, before turning to look at everyone else. His presence commanding the entire room.

“Tomorrow will be a fantastic day. I can assure you. There will be no fight for control and anyone who tries won't get very far. The line that is Vordenberg will end and Silas will be safer for it. Take tonight for fun, tomorrow's going to be busy,” Carmicheal looked to Mattie. “Set the debate up.” Carmicheal walked over to Lars, he stood up and both left.

Carmilla looked from Kai to Mattie. Mattie had the same unsettled expression resting on her face.

“He seems unhinged,” Carmilla commented, it concerned her.

“I can tell. He seems more at ease and told me he doesn't hear or feel Mother or Lophi anymore but it's effected him. As long as he keeps up his side I'm not worried too much, we'll deal with it after. You should try to relax. Come on we have to talk to your ex. Are you coming?” Mattie asked looking to Kai. She shook her head.

“No if Danny is there I'll kill her then and there. I need quiet to focus myself. Call me if you need me.” 

They all left their separate ways. Laura and Danny, who was there, were delighted at the news that the debate could happen. No more stalling. Carmilla kept quiet through everything. She wouldn't fight her sister and brother but she wasn't sure about it all.

****

Carmicheal pushed Lars face first against the wardrobe, his hand clutching Lars's wrists together behind his back. Lars looked over his shoulder amused as Carmicheal went straight to his throat with sharp bites and lust filled kisses.

“Eager?” Lars joked. Carmicheal gave a brief laugh.

“I've missed you and I'm really excited about to tomorrow,” he replied before sinking his fangs into the crook of his neck, causing him to moan.

“I'm not complaining.” Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a large Leviathan hide bag which held Car's weapon. “Can I see it?” he muttered. Carmicheal looked over where he was focused. He turned Lars around, his bloody neck staining his shirt.

“The weapon?” Carmicheal kissed him and then smiled. “I don't want to ruin the surprise for tomorrow. It's a thing of beauty.”

“At least tell me what it looks like then?” Carmicheal looked Lars over, he was dying to know. Carmicheal thought about it as he unbuttoned Lars's shirt.

“Fine though me explaining it won't do it justice. A long sturdy black staff with a strong leather grip around the black burnt metal handle. On one end a pure silver blade, sharp enough to cut through a girder. It will go through flesh and bone like nothing. On the other end I attached the Godfish's tooth, made it like a large spearhead. Baron Vordenberg won't stand a chance against us. Now please enough about the weapon, can I have your body?”

Lars playfully kept quiet knowing Carmicheal wouldn't do anything till he had a firm yes. As soon as Lars answered Carmicheal was all over him.

****

Mattie had left and Laura was ecstatic about the idea of the debate happening tomorrow. Carmilla was sat on her side of the apartment, quieter than usual as she tried to read. Her mind kept wandering as Laura typed at her laptop. Carmilla sighed and cursed herself for caring. Getting up she walked over to the tape and cleared her throat. Laura turned and looked over.

“Feeling lonely without big sis around?” Laura commented. “Or annoyed that we don't need you to look after ourselves?” Carmilla looked to the floor.

“I know I'm not your favourite person at the moment. I won't help you against my family but I really want you to reconsider this. Mattie is the least of your troubles. How she handles things is a bit extreme but there are worse people out there than her. Vordenberg being one,” Carmilla argued. Laura smiled as Carmilla looked up.

“You said you wouldn't help me against your family, am I really supposed to believe you about that when you're on your sister's side?”

“This isn't about sides, Laura,” Carmilla snapped. “It's about trying to keep order. Mattie can be reasoned with if your don't go against her like you have been. Vordenberg is a liar, his family is terrible. If you don't believe me about Mattie, believe me about the fact I don't want to see you hurt or regret your actions.”

Laura shook her head and turned back to her laptop, trying to ignore her. Carmilla felt a stabbing pain in her chest, at least she tried. Walking back to her seat she sat down picked up the book but couldn't help glancing to Laura. She was making such a mistake.


	14. The Great Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SNN debate has arrived to decide on who should be in power. No more stalling or planning, everything happens now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone.
> 
> Last chapter guys. Which is both an awesome thing and a sad thing. Sad because there will be no more updates of Assistance but awesome because fully completed story.
> 
> And yeah all the dialogue is word correct with the show because I wanted to get it perfect. So that took a bit of time but worth it.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you've enjoyed Assistance. It was so much fun to write. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you for all the support, subscribes, comments and kudos. It is such a confidence boost.

Vordenberg, Danny and Mattie all stood dressed smart in front of Laura's laptop. Ready for the great debate to start. Laura walked over and went to pull the curtain shut when Carmilla rushed over, a pleading look on her face. Laura hesitated in shutting the curtain.

“Look, I may not know what you've got up your sleeve- but are you sure you want to do this? There are a lot of things out there worse than Mattie.” Laura's hesitation continued for a moment before she regained her resolve, she responded with a bite in her voice.

“Gee, Carm. Thanks for the input. But since you don't want to play the hero, maybe you should just butt out as we save ourselves.” With her final word she yanked the curtain across, making it clear nothing would stop the debate.

With the sound of the SNN pre-debate music they began. Laura cast a look to all three of the people beside her. Vordenberg stood proud and confident, clutching onto his cane. Mattie looked unfazed and kept a simple smile on her face. Danny stood at the back, her arms folded and ready to step in if things got out of hand.

Laura gave a smile and began the debate. Introducing the members of the debate and preparing the questions to ask. She was confident with her plan.

“Good evening. And welcome to the SNN coverage of the Board of Governors debate. Facing off today are our Board Chair, Matska Belmonde, a centuries-old, nigh-unkillable vampire.” Mattie's face dropped slightly as she cast a small glare to Laura before regaining composure. “and honorary Board Member, Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lugenbaron von Vordenberg.” A proud and cocky smile on his face as he looked at Mattie. “We will start with questions from the students, and then move onto the closing arguments, followed by a vote by the board on the winner. As decided by a coin toss, we will start with a question to you, Miss Belmonde.”

Mattie gave Laura her full attention, ready to answer all questions possibly thrown at her. Laura turned to her and spoke, a smile on her face waiting to see Mattie's response.

“How do you respond to the accusations that you intend to sell off a large portion of the student body's bodies?” Mattie barely reacted to the question and made sure to keep a smile and confident look.

“Darling, while your histrionics are always amusing, the plan is to have Corvae catalogue and evacuate students. Removing their livers would depreciate their market value.” Mattie turned to the camera, happy with her response. Laura looking slightly frustrated and taken back by the calmness of her response.

“Baron Vordenberg? A rebuttal?” Hoping he had a good comeback argument. Vordenberg turned his attention from Laura and moved it to Mattie, who met his look.

“You will pardon me, madam, but that is an outright lie. What of the infamous section twenty-three of the Silas charter? Why, I haven't encountered such perfidy since my battle of wits with the infamous Contesse de la Motte-” Laura gave him a sharp nudge with her elbow. Mattie looking unimpressed.

“Vordie- you know I lived through the stuff you're lying about, right? Besides, if you and Big Red were capable of paying attention, you'd know we invoked the charter to deal with the Deep One.” Both Vordenberg and Danny looked momentarily confused. “The Anglerfish,” she reminded, almost sarcastically. “We can't just leave it wedged into that cavern like an Apocalypse waiting to happen. I know Mother wanted it sold to Corvae, but she's dead, and lately I've been thinking maybe it's best we just collapse the whole campus and bury it alive.” Laura looked appalled. “It's impolite to evacuate the livestock before that.” Laura almost stammered over her words as she became flustered.

“But- that's EVIL.”

“No. That's pragmatic.”

“Well maybe you aren't planning on stealing all of our livers now but sooner or later it's going to be all freeze rays and massacres and the drama faculty tied to the railroad tracks.” Mattie became amused at her actions.

“Even if that was remotely accurate, what are you going to do about it?” Mattie questioned almost cockily. Laura looked at her sternly before hitting a button on the keyboard.

“This.”

Her laptop screen showed the Silas Board Members net video conference call. Mattie looked briefly stunned as Laura regained herself. Danny stood close to Mattie, a smirk appearing on her face.

“See, those kids that you murdered at the Voice of Silas-” Mattie looked almost disappointed with Laura and gave an internal sigh and a bored tone.

“Are you still on about that?” Laura reached to her desk and pulled up a file of papers.

“Turns out they were keeping really thorough files on you.” Mattie's face dropped completely. “So I just emailed the rest of the Board your contract as a consultant for the Corvae. And if the ten percent kickbacks you're getting from all these sales doesn't make them reconsider, then maybe the personal files you're keeping on them- you know- the ones detailing exactly how to kill them- will make them change their minds.” Mattie held a glare.

“Where the hell did you get those?”

“Not the issue right now. The issue right now, is I think we can skip the closing arguments and go straight to the vote. Danny?” Danny spoke with pleasure in her voice

“She's out. Vordenberg's in.” Vordenberg's face became even more smug and had a mocking tone.

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry Miss Belmonde, but if history teaches us anything-” Danny cleared her throat. “Ah, ya, ya. Impeachment. Ovethrow. Exile. And of course I will reluctantly accept the Board's nomination.”

Before anything else the curtain was ripped down. Interrupting the board, Vordenberg and everyone else. Carmilla got up and walked over coming to see how it was going to unfold. Carmicheal led in a group of ferals, who forced Perry, J.P and Lafontaine in. Kai and Lars, who held a scroll in his hands, by his side. Everyone of them looking threatening. Carmicheal stopped, weapon in hand, down his right arm all leather armour, glove and shoulder plating. A smirk on his face. Carmicheal looked to Danny.

“Restrain her and get rid of that stake in her belt. I would hate for this to get messy when I'm actually here on business.” Kai grabbed her and pinned her to wall, grabbing the stake from her belt and chucking it into the corridor. Danny glanced over shoulder and gave a small smile.

“Nice bruise,” Danny commented, seeing the mark she had left on her jaw. Danny was slammed against the wall before chucked to the floor behind the group of ferals. Hiding the fact that Kai had one hand over Danny's mouth and shoved a ghost like hand deep into her body. Making sure she was pinned down and in great pain.

Carmicheal turned to Laura. Who was terrified for Danny and the fact Carmicheal's presence controlled everyone in the room.

“I wouldn't close that conference call so prematurely, Miss Hollis. We have a counter argument that the board members might be interested in hearing.” Laura looked puzzled.

“What could you possibly have that could counter students murdered, taking a cut, and keeping tabs to kill fellow board members?” Mattie glare her voice becoming strained.

“For the last time, I didn't kill those students!” Carmicheal raised his hand, stopping all conversation.

“It's alright, Miss Belmonde, I've got this handle. I would like to present my case to the board equaling the stand of unfair trial and investigation.” Laura frowned unsure what he was talking about. “You see while you were building a case against Miss Belmonde, you didn't look into Baron Vordenberg. So we did. It only seems fair to have all the facts and since you neglected that fairness, we got it for you.” Laura watched him carefully, how he gripped the weapon close to him. A dangerous but proud look in his eyes. This was going exactly how he planned.

“I have to object on this-” Vordenberg began. Carmicheal looked at him and lifted up his weapon, making the spear tip touch his chin. Silencing him.

“I was kind enough to not interrupt you when you gave your argument, I would expect the same courtesy. Now you, Miss Hollis and the board are probably thinking I can't build a case against my own sibling. I would warp information to her favour and you'd be right which is why we got Kai to gather our information for us.” Carmicheal clicked his fingers. There was a pained gasp from Danny as Kai moved away. A feral took her place keeping Danny restrained. Laura looked terrified with what was happening to Danny.

“Please leave her be, she's not a threat,” Laura pleaded. Both Carmicheal and Kai looked at her.

“Tell that to my jaw and his torso when he got swung at with a sword,” Kai snapped. Making Laura go silent.

Kai walked over to the front of the group, showing herself to the board members. The board members muttered among themselves. Carmicheal began to speak again.

“The board are more aware of her by her title of 'The Phantom of the Western World' her presence, influence and abilities know through every country in Europe. That's over 48 countries which give her quite the honest reputation.” Kai nodded towards the board, keeping it civil. Carmicheal kept his attention on Laura. “Now for the sake of you, Miss Hollis, any of the human students watching and Baron Vordenberg, I'll tell you the abilities of a Phantom. They have the ability to take a life, consume the energy of someone but also give that energy and restore injuries. They make for excellent interrogators as the can inflict pain with a single touch, they also detect when someone is lying. It's a whole energy change. They can command people but they can't change a person's ideas, thoughts or make them lie. That's a change in thought not energy. Which is important since you need to understand that everything Kai recorded will be the entire truth.” Vordenberg scoffed and looked rather disgruntled.

“Recorded? I have never spoken with this woman. This is an outright lie-”

“Well we couldn't have you remembering it and give you a chance to make up a tale of lies for this. So Kai made it all seem like a dream, just a figment of your imagination. None of the video is edited. Get Lafontaine to check it, they're pretty observant. They'll be able to tell you if it's tampered. Please, Miss Hollis play it now and show exactly what lies and how many he's been telling you to get your help.”

Kai pulled out a grey USB stick from her leather jacket pocket and handed it to Laura, who was becoming more uncertain the longer this conversation went on. Briefly struggling to put the stick in she selected the document and playing it for the entire room and the other board members.

The video began and Vordenberg felt his heart clench as he saw himself being gripped by Kai. Her speaking to him and to the camera. A smile had spread her lips as her hand went claw like and ghostly. Everyone winced when they saw her fingers go into his skull. It was there it became interesting. Vordenberg began to spill his plans over turning the Zetas and Summers into a supernatural hunter squad, how all creatures would be detained, all criteria for the University to change, his plans to slay the Anglerfish and go after every vampire on campus. He admitted that it didn't matter the position of the supernatural beast, he would still go after them and anyone involved in them. That included the board.

The video ended with Kai choking him unconscious. Laura felt a empty pit in her stomach as it all hit her what she had put in power. 

“It's legit,” Lafontaine commented hollowly. Vordenberg had played them all.

Carmilla saw the look on Laura's face and had to stop herself reaching out to her. Vordenberg's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of something to say. Carmicheal smiled.

“Please try to talk your way out of this, I would love to see what lie you create for this.”

“I-” Vordenberg went silent. Unsure what he could possibly say.

“I think there is a solid chance that the board will reconsider their vote. Because as much as Mattie's methods are extreme, she'll keep a balance and we can come to a negotiation that will benefit both human and creature a like,” Carmicheal explained. Mattie went to comment but he raised his hand. She kept quiet. He wasn't done. “And Miss Hollis, since you're all for the trivial matters of rules, charters and bonding words this might interest you. Please read it out.” Carmicheal held his hand out for the scroll Lars held. He took it off him before handing it to Laura.

She unrolled it and read it over. A heavy frown forming. She glanced up to both Carmicheal and Mattie who had matching smiles.

“This is a list of board members and people of importance to the university. People in position of power,” she said confused.

“Can you read out the first three names and positions please?” Laura's heart pounded in her chest.

“Lilita Morgan. Silas University owner, Dean, and head of the board. Matska Belmonde, second chair board, second in line.” Laura's voice faltered, everyone noticed. “Lord Carmicheal Osman. Silas Knight, lead negotiator of human relations, campus protector and enforcer.”

“Right, and is my name stricken from the records?” Laura didn't answer, knowing what he was getting at. “I'll take that as a no. Which means I hold full authority for threats against Silas. Vordenberg, you are a threat and it's in my full right to charge you with punishment. I can do this without the support of the board, though their approval would be appreciated.”

“Surely you can't do that,” Vordenberg said panicked. Mattie walked to Carmicheal's side.

“It's well in his right and power. If he isn't struck off that list by the Dean or me then he is in full power as his assigned position. The charter says so and since you are playing by charter rules you'll respect that, Darling.”

Carmicheal gripped the weapon tightly as he looked to the board, a sickening grin split across his mouth as he saw the board members votes change to Matska Belmonde. His actions would be without consequence. He let out a long and happy sigh. Carmilla snapped the tape down and couldn't help herself, she grabbed Laura bringing her away from Carmicheal, she recognized the look all to well. Laura was startled, she was about to argue when she saw the worry on Carmilla's face and the strength in her grip.

Carmicheal raised his weapon, the Anglerfish tooth spearhead pressing against his chest. Vordenberg was shaking and looked towards the door but the ferals moved in his way. He had to accept there was no escape.

“Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lugenbaron von Vordenberg. Your family has a horrible history mixed with mine. You belong to a family of liars, necrophiliacs, glory stealers, supernatural hunters, and the scum of the earth. For your actions against Silas University, your plans against the students and all matter of creatures including the plan for Countess Karnstein's execution, I hear by sentence you to public execution, effective immediately.”

Vordenberg's eyes went wide as Carmicheal pulled the staff back before ramming the spearhead in his chest. He gasped and spluttered. His white shirt soaking red. Laura turned to Carmilla, looking away as he started to cough up blood still alive, he dropped down to his knees. Carmicheal still kept hold of the weapon, he wasn't done. Danny's face was pale as she watched the scene play out. Perry had turned away, LaF holding her. She had already seen so much blood. Mattie and Carmilla both watched Vordenberg closely. Mattie held a grin. Carmilla felt a odd sensation in her body. Freedom from the Vordenberg family but upset that Laura had to witness this.

Carmicheal ripped the weapon from his chest, he groaned and clutched his chest, blood pouring from the open wound. Warm blood soaking and staining his hand. Carmicheal leaned down and grabbed the back of Vordenberg's head, he pulled him back and smiled his fangs baring.

“The Vordenberg line ends here. You will never bother my family again,” Carmicheal whispered before letting go and stepping back. He flipped the weapon around, the sharp silver blade visible and ready. With a sharp quick strong swing, blood sprayed over Carmicheal's face, body and black clothes as the Baron's head dropped from his neck, his entire body slumping.

Carmicheal sighed satisfied and turned to Carmilla. She smiled at him, he nodded. Matching her smile.

“It's done.” Laura turned her head to Carmicheal feeling sick as she saw the blood spread across the floor.

“You're a monster. How can you do this?” she muttered.

“Because it's in my blood, my position to Silas and I don't feel anything for a man who is descended from the ruiners of Carmilla's life.” Laura frowned, wondering what he was talking about. “And feel proud of yourself, you played a good fight but you went up outmatched by over a 1000 years.”

Carmicheal walked over to the laptop and smiled addressing the board members and the student who were still managing to watch.

“My name is Carmicheal Osman and I will be in charge of correspondents with your head of board, Matska Belmonde. Human or not you can approach me, this was an extreme situation that called for extreme measures. Regular situations will be dealt with more relaxed and understanding response. Please co-operate with all that is asked from you. Violence isn't needed if resistance isn't given, but will be used if needed to. My purpose is completely for the school. Until your obedience is shown, all Summers, Zetas and Alchemy students will be monitored. Things will run smoothly if you go with us. I will thank you in advance for your obedience Silas. Don't disappoint me.”

Carmicheal kept a grin as he hit the end call. With a bloody smile he turned to Kai, who was waiting orders. He looked to Danny. Kai picked her up and brought her over.

“I told you you're something special and I fully understand that you don't want to be like us. I respect that but you'll work with us. You're elected student representative and I would really appreciate it if we work together to get some understanding with the Summers. You should also talk to the puppy who follows you around. Get him to understand that the Zetas need to talk to me and Mattie, so we can sort out some agreement as to what happens with the school.” Mattie gave a disgusted noise.

“Are you seriously going to negotiate with these children?” Carmicheal nodded.

“No, Mattie. We are. As much as it's hard in our nature to see them nothing more than food, we have to do this. Not only to stop issue and confrontation but Carmilla wouldn't forgive us if we did something with her interest or their friends.” Carmicheal matched Mattie's serious look. “Could you deal with Carmilla not talking to you and hating the sight of you?” Mattie cast her look to the floor.

“No,” Mattie muttered. Carmicheal nodded before turning to Kai.

“You can take the Summer, keep her alive and her spine in her body. Don't go overboard. Just get even so it's settled.” Kai didn't look satisfied but it would do. Carmicheal sighed as Kai grabbed Danny and led her out of the room. Laura went to protest but Carmilla kept hold of her.

“You can't-”

Carmicheal faced Laura and looked to Carmilla who was holding her protectively. He smiled.

“Can I talk to her please? I promised you nothing would happen to her. I just want to talk. That's all, if anything else happens you can take it out on me. Okay?” Carmilla looked at her weapon.

“Get rid of it,” she demanded. Carmicheal shrugged and walked away close to Lars before he slammed the weapon into the floorboards.

He walked back over, showing he had nothing left. Carmilla looked to Laura before hesitantly letting her go. Laura looked to Carmilla and nodded.

“Danny will be fine, a little sore but fine,” Carmicheal reassured. “Rather she gets a little damaged than have a pissed off Phantom on campus. I want to work out a deal with you-”

“Car, you can't be serious!” Mattie interrupted. “She's the reason we are all in this mess. The reason Mother is dead, the Anglerfish is trapped-”

“And she is practically the voice of the Silas students,” Carmicheal snapped as he looked over his shoulder. “She's resourceful, rallies people and sticks to her choices. True, mistakes were made that led from one bad situation to another but she stuck by it. She didn't run. She gave you a run, would have got you out of the chair if we didn't have a plan in place.” Carmicheal turned to Laura. “Miss Hollis and her friends would be a bigger assistance if we can come to some form of agreement.”

“No. This is a mistake. I won't allow her to meddle further.” Carmicheal turned to Mattie, snarling slightly.

“You don't get a say in this. You deal with the school property. Now I'm back I deal with the students and best interests of Silas. I will make these kind of deals if I see them necessary. That's how it was when Mother was around and that's how it will be now.” Mattie glared at him, trying to contain the anger building in her.

“You played me on this?” she questioned. Daring a response. “You used Vordenberg as an excuse to get here. Everything about wanting him gone, wanting us three to be back together, reinstating yourself in a position you would never have got if Mother was still alive. You're just as much of a liar as Vordenberg.” Carmicheal felt the words slap him with the force of a wrecking ball. Laura instinctively backed up, Carmilla stepped slightly in front of her.

“If you see it that way I'm sorry. I never intended it. I just simply see it as containing a situation that's gotten far beyond what it should be. And as for comparing me to Vordenberg... I'm not part of a family who assaulted, kidnapped and raped a corpse. You need to watch your tongue. I'm a murderer, protector and a creator, nothing more.” Mattie laughed.

“A creator? You created Lars, a mistake doesn't make you some creator.” Carmicheal chuckled.

“You really believe that I would just stop at one once I knew what I could do?” Mattie looked to the vampires in the room. “How many ferals do you see in here?”

“Eight.” He nodded.

“And I have more on the campus. They walked in with me, did as I commanded without question and with just a click of my fingers. Mattie, you do your job and I'll do mine. You want to think I played you, that I'm making a mistake then think it. Mother trusted me to know best and I do. You stay out of my deals, understand?” Mattie laughed.

“Mother trusted you? That's how you're trying to win me over with this. She ripped that power right out of your skull for disobedience. You think that is trust?”

“That was discipline. The one lesson she did teach me well. Everything in life and death needs it, it needs order and balance. You care too much about profit. Mother knew I cared about family and things being done right. It's why I was put in charge of the human relations side of Silas because I could see what was right and what was wrong. It's why she never took me off the board. My piece in her game was to keep this school functioning. Cults, creatures, humans, the Summers and Zetas, all the weird that happens here has a balance. Something you've forgotten.”

Mattie stared at her, her lip quivering and her body trembling as anger rushed through her.

“You dare talk to me like that? Like I don't know what's best? While you were running off around the world who continued to help Mother? I did. When Carmilla was in the ground, you vanished.”

“But I came back for her! I helped her with her nightmares, when she would wake up screaming and cowering, crying how she could hear the dirt shift, my screams and the bombs fall, hearing it all while drowning in a box, unable to die. I was there for her. I came back when I was needed,” he snapped, anger pouring from his words. Carmilla stood there in silence. Remembering everything he spoke of with unsettling clearness. “I vanished when she went in the ground for a reason, because if I stayed would end up with a death and I have a much bigger purpose to deal with. So we're going to work together and sort this mess out.”

Mattie clenched her hands into tight fists and looked to Lars, her eyes glancing down to the weapon. Carmicheal saw the look and stepped forward, becoming nervous very quickly.

“Mattie, I know you're angry but don't. Not at me or Laura or anyone, don't touch it,” Carmicheal said edging over putting his hands out in front of him. Keeping passive. “Please it's dangerous.”

“Really a weapon is dangerous? Why shouldn't I, because you'll be the weaker one?” Carmilla saw the panic he was in.

“Mattie-” Carmilla began about to try to get his sister to calm but Mattie made a grab for the weapon.

Carmicheal launched himself forward, knocking her hand out of the way. Dislodging the weapon as he knocked her to the floor. Carmicheal groaned as he stood up, clutching his bleeding arm, he had caught the sharp edge. Mattie glared at him as he stood there trying to shake off the sick feeling he felt. Lars ran over to Carmicheal, putting his hands on his shoulders moving him back towards Carmilla, noticing the sickness rising through his body.

“What's happening to him?” Carmilla asked moving Lars out of the way pushing him near Laura.

“It's the weapon. It's trying to consume him,” Lars answered panicking slightly. Carmilla frowned.

“The blade of Hastur? Did he make it into that?” Lars was panicking at Carmicheal's worsening state. The only reason he wasn't dead was because of Lars. “Did he?” Carmilla snapped. His expression gave her the answer needed. Carmilla turned to see Mattie pick up the weapon and chuck it out of anger. A burning pain rushed through her arm and threw off her aim.

There was a flash of movement followed by screaming and the sound of someone falling to their knees, moaning in pain. Mattie was clutching her hand as the burning pain increased. Laura stood there horrified, blood covered her face and torso. She was in shock and couldn't move, everyone stared towards her. Her shock didn't vanish when Carmicheal slumped to his knees in front of her, the weapon piercing his chest. The Anglerfish tooth cutting straight through him. He gripped onto the metal handle with his gloved hand and groaned.

“This... is such-” his speech slurred as blood poured from his mouth. “This is bullshit.” Carmilla ran over to him, crouching beside him. She went to grab the handle but he grabbed her wrist. He shook his head. “It will kill you,” he muttered. Carmilla looked up to Laura who was just looking down at them.

“You hate me but you saved me-” Laura said still in shock. Carmicheal gave a weak smile.

“I would hate for Carmilla to have to go through the trouble of finding another... apartment.”

Fast thundering footsteps threw everyone off. No one had paid attention to what Lars was doing and shocked everyone when he attacked Mattie directly. Carmicheal became panicked and went to move but the weapon forced him to stay still. Carmilla ran over and grabbed Lars, pulling him back. Sharp claws cut across his throat as he was moved. Mattie was equally as panicked, bites to her shoulder and scratches down her face. He was vicious. Carmicheal collapsed on his side gasping in pain as Carmilla laid Lars on the ground and clamp a hand round the wound.

“Car, what's wrong? What do I do?” Carmilla blurted. Carmicheal laid there, trying to not let the pain overwhelm him. He grabbed hold of the tooth in his chest and squeezed it as tight as possible, it crushed under his grip. Dropping away from the rest of the weapon. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, practically crawling to Lars. He stopped beside him and took his hand. Carmilla kept her hand around the wound on his throat. “Car?” Carmicheal gave a weak smile.

“We need Kai,” his voice no more than weak trembling mutter. Mattie watched him, unsure what the drama was about. Carmicheal bit his own hand and put it to Lars's mouth who fed on him weakly. One of the ferals ran out to get Kai.

“Oh please he'll heal. It's what we do remember? We fight, we heal, we move on.” Lafontaine ran over with a cloth and placed it over the wound, closing the cut even more but kept Carmilla pushing down.

“He doesn't look good,” they muttered to her.

“It's not what will happen to him or me, you dense bint,” Carmicheal snapped, blood spraying from his mouth. “Do you realise where you hit me with this thing?” Carmicheal moved so his torso was on view more. The tooth had punctured directly through the left side of his chest, crushing his heart.

“No,” Carmilla muttered as she watched him glare at Mattie. Mattie's face dropped rapidly, her anger vanishing.

“The only reason I'm alive is because of him. He is the only insurance I get, you feed yourself into one creation that's it. You lose yourself in them, after that it's just who you are. He is feral, he doesn't heal like us, not as fast. If Kai can't do anything, he has about four minutes and when he dies, so do I. All thanks to your fucking temper and not wanting to hear that I could have helped you.”

Mattie went to speak when Kai ran into the room, her hands covered in blood. An ill expression because of it, mixed with joy that it was Danny's. Kai moved over, slipping slightly on Vordenberg's blood pool. Her face dropped as she saw all the blood from Carmicheal and Lars, not only did she hide gagging but her stomach flipped.

“Please say there is something you can do for him,” Car said hopefully. Kai looked at Lars, her eyes going over every inch of him, her expression growing heavier the longer she looked. Carmicheal watched her carefully, his hope slipping as she turned to him.

“I can't. I wish I could but I can't... vampires have dead energy. You can't heal someone with something that's dead...”

Lars gripped Carmicheal by the t-shirt and dragged him down to mutter in his ear. Carmicheal choked on his breath as his words sunk. Carmicheal looked to Kai.

“How long would I have once he dies?” Kai stared at him.

“A few minutes, not long,” she said truthfully. He nodded and looked down to Lars, who gave a painful expression.

Carmicheal rested his forehead against Lars's head. Lars shut his eyes tight. Car didn't want this but he couldn't stand the alternative. Gently placing his hands on Lars's face he gave him a brief kiss on the forehead before twisting his head quickly, until a snapping sound was heard. A pain ran through Carmicheal's chest. Carmilla let go of Lars's neck, staring at Carmicheal almost horrified at his action. He looked to her.

“Not once since I turned him has he ever said he was in pain, his last words were saying how it hurts just like before...” Carmicheal clenched his fist. “You would do anything to protect Laura, right?” Carmilla nodded. “If you need to... don't hesitate to tell her Mattie's weakness. No one deserves to watch a loved one die,” he whispered.

“I don't think I-” she went to protest.

“Carm, you can and anything you feel towards that is justified but so is revenge. Understand?” Carmilla weakly nodded.

Carmicheal forced himself to stand up. Blood pouring from his wounds. He stumbled to Mattie and grabbed hold of her shoulders. Forcing her to look at him. She was panicking slightly.

“Car-” Mattie began.

“There is nothing you can say to me which will make any of this okay,” he told her quietly. “I will spend my last moments in your arms so you'll know that you done this. All of this. Silas will fall, you'll end up alone, and I hope to god it's either Laura or Danny to slay you because that would be the perfect end for you.” His voice cold and hate-filled.

“They don't know how to.” Carmicheal nodded.

“But she does and you think she'll always stand beside you after this? What if this was the girlfriend you killed? You think her loyalty runs that far for you? Be careful or you'll end in a hole right next to mine.” Mattie shook her head.

“You'll be ending in a hole next to mother,” Mattie replied. Carmicheal's eyes went wide, would she really be that cruel to condemn his body to be beside her always? He gave a cold grin and grabbed hold of Mattie's hand, forcing her to grab hold of the end of the tooth.

“Let's get this over with,” Carmicheal told her. He looked behind to Carmilla and gave a weak smile. “Hope you can catch. Love you, Carm.”

Carmilla only just registered the words when Carmicheal stepped back, the tooth ripping out of his torso and heart. His body went weak and slumped. Carmilla managed to catch him and hold his dead body to her. One arm around his chest, the other holding his head. Cradling him. She couldn't help the tears that almost instantly poured from her eyes or the tight feeling in her chest. All eyes turned to Mattie, most wanted her dead or in pain. Nothing was able to be done before she turned into a rook and vanished.

It was unreal. Foe, protector and partner all laid dead in the same room.


End file.
